Emptiness Filled By You
by Saekaeru
Summary: Yuna is leading a normal and happy life, but something has always been missing. Then suddenly a new cute classmate moves in right between Yuna's house and Dona's. A struggle for his love begins as both of them end up falling for him... YxT
1. The New Guy

Hello to however feels like reading this! This is my first attempt at writing my own fanfiction, so please review to let me know if it's good and worth continuing. Thanks so much! ;)

Well, I hope you enjoy it (and I don't own anything if you wanted to know),

_~Saekaeru_

P.S. : It's written in Yuna's POV

* * *

**Prologue**

I gazed outside my bedroom window and sighed. The sky was filled with dark clouds, I was pretty sure rain would come down at some point today. My gaze went down as I looked at the "For sale" sign, that stood in the front garden of the deserted house right next to mine. The sight of it pierced my heart in a way I can't put into words, and an emptiness I knew far too well, washed over me endlessly like tides upon a shore. The house had been vacant for quite some time now. About three months or so. The house they were trying to sell was quite similar to mine. It wasn't all that spacious or modern, and situated in one of the most boring districts possible, quite far away from the city's centre. For those reasons I again knew that the sign would stay there for a long time.  
Anyway, I'm Yuna, now 19 years old. I live, as I mentioned, in one of the most boring districts possible, it's about a 20-minute walk from here to the more populated city's centre, where I used to go to school. I sighed unhappily as I turned away from the window. This situation was quite similar two years ago, except that I didn't feel the heart wrenching pain of losing someone back then...

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**The New Guy

_Where the hell could that thing be?_ I thought as I searched through my locker.  
If that ridiculous book wasn't in my bag, and not in my locker, where was it? I hope I didn't leave it at home again? I sighed and rested my head against my locker.

"Yunie! Is somethin' wrong?" I heard a familiar voice behind me say.  
"Rikku!" I turned around and looked at my hyper-active cousin. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine." Rikku smiled. "But how are you? Did you forget your math book again?" she continued with a teasing tone in her voice.  
"Yeah…I am afraid so." I replied.  
"Oh Yunie, you can be such a klutz sometimes!"  
"Not just a klutz, I would call her ugly and an idiot, too. Aren't you, Squinty?" the voice of Dona was heard.

I looked at the ground, I knew she called me "Squinty" because I had one green and one blue eye, she teased me with that for as long as I can remember. Another bad thing, she was technically my neighbour, since no one lived in that one house situated between my house and Dona's.

"Don't call Yunie that!" Rikku stood up for me. "Her eyes are a lot prettier than yours, you slimy little—"  
"Rikku, it's okay," I interrupted her. I made sure my locker was locked and I walked away. Rikku gave Dona a dirty look and then followed me.  
Our first class of the day would be math, which was going to be interesting without a textbook.

Luckily, Rikku had been so nice to share her math book with me. Not that it would really make a difference, I didn't understand any of it! Rikku wasn't very good at math's either, but she'd at least get her homework done.  
"Alright class! I'll be checking your homework now, if you haven't finished it I'm afraid you'll stay here a bit longer than you might have planned," the teacher stated. Great! I was about 12 exercises behind, I'd get detention again for sure.  
As the teacher got closer to my table I started to feel more anxious. This wasn't fair! What am I supposed to do about not understanding this? Even if it was explained more often, I still wouldn't get it.

"Nicely done, Dona." I heard the teacher say as he looked through Dona's homework.  
"You'll do great on next week's test!"  
And then, he got to my table. "Yuna, may I see—" -knock knock-  
"Oh, come in!" the teacher said as he turned around. The door opened and the principal entered.

"Good morning Mr. Pod, I'm not interrupting, am I?" he said.  
"Oh no! Not at all," the teacher replied.  
"That's good, I'd like to introduce you all to your new classmate then." The principal continued, now facing the class.  
My classmates started talking excitedly, apparently nobody knew about this. And so, our new classmate entered. I gasped a bit at the sight of him. He was a really cute guy with blonde hair and deep-sea blue eyes. I could feel my heart race in my chest, _he _was our new classmate? I didn't seem to be the only one who was surprised. Most girls let out a sigh and winked at him, including Dona, of course.

"Hi everyone! I'm Tidus," he smiled as he scratched the back of his head. His voice…it was sweet and tender, but also sounded tough and determined, I could feel myself blush a little because of it.  
"Ah, welcome Tidus!" the teacher replied with a smile. He walked back towards the blackboard, and I sighed in relief. If I was lucky he might not have enough time to check my homework.

"So, where would you like to sit?" the teacher continued.  
"He can sit here!" Dona answered for him.  
"Eh, sure!" Tidus replied as he sat down next to a smiling Dona. How typical of her, I thought. Thanks to all the commotion, Mr. Pod forgot to continue checking our homework. Phew, I guess I was lucky this time. I looked at Tidus once more, who was sitting a few tables away from me to the right. He was having a big conversation with Dona, who asked him all sorts of things. I sighed and tried to focus on my math.

The rest of the school day passed slowly, and I was happy to finally be back home. I put my bike back in the shed and went inside. I walked up the stairs, entered my bedroom and opened my bag. I better get working on my math or else it'll be detention next time for sure. I looked around for my math book, which should be around here somewhere. After a while I found it under a lot of paper on my desk. I sat down on my bed and leaned against the wall. This could take a while...I sighed as I looked at the exercises, they made no sense at all…

15 minutes later I still hadn't done anything, and in frustration I threw my math book on the floor. I sighed once more and glanced out my window.  
Huh? The 'For Sale-sign' was gone and was replaced with a 'Sold-sign'.

_As long as I don't get boring old grannies as neighbours_, I hoped.

* * *

The next few days were pretty much the same: waking up, getting dressed, eating breakfast, cycling to school, screwing up my math, getting teased by Dona, and so on. But then one day I overheard a conversation between Dona and Tidus in the cafeteria. Tidus had been around Dona quite a lot, since she (rather he liked it or not) followed Tidus almost everywhere.

"So, where do you actually live?" Dona asked with a big grin on her face.  
"I'm still living at my old man's place," Tidus replied, appearing a bit uneasy with the question. "But I'm moving into my own little place soon."  
"Really? And where is that own little place of yours?" Dona continued with a somewhat seductive tone.  
"Somewhere in a district about 20 minutes from here." Tidus simply replied.

My breath got stuck in my throat. Could it be that he would be my (and Dona's) new neighbor? What are the chances of that happening? Dona seemed to realize that as well.

"Well well! What's the name of the street?" Dona asked.  
"Why you asking? You wanna come visit? It's a small house, really." Tidus answered laughing a bit.  
"Maybe I will, if you tell me." Dona continued using that same tone again.  
Tidus seemed to hesitate for a second but then said, "Okay then, it's Fervourlane, number 5."  
Dona squeaked loudly and I could feel my heart skip a few beats. I was right. Tidus, of _all_ people would be my new neighbour!

"What? Is that a funny street name?" Tidus asked with a confused look.  
"No no no!" Dona replied quickly. "Just try to guess where I live!"  
"Ehm…how could I possibly know?" Tidus answered as he scratched the back of his head.

Dona no longer seemed to be able to hide her enthusiasm. "I'm your neighbor! I live next to you on Fervourlane number 7!" she exclaimed happily.  
"This is great, isn't it? We can do our homework and cycle to school together! And I can help you with your math!" she went on with a huge smile.  
Tidus seemed as surprised as I was.  
"Yeah, you're right! I seriously suck at math, so I'll need your help big time!" Tidus smiled back.  
"So when will you move?" Dona went on. "I can't wait to hang out with you!"  
"Well, if everything works out…" Tidus was saying, I couldn't hear all of it since the bell rang and I had to get up from my seat to get ready for the next class. As I left, I realized it had somehow hurt me to see them talk like that. But no matter how hard I tried, I kept thinking about their conversation and my soon-to-be neighbor.

* * *

That's all for Chapter 1. If you liked it and want to read more please review and I'll start writing again sooner. Thanks! ;)


	2. Liking More Than Just Pizza

Whoo! Chapter 2 coming up now. A great thanks to my sweet reviewers, Kinomoto-san, milk with soy bean, Tear-Of-Silence and my loyal reviewer digitalgirl89! You all deserve a cookie =D

Guess that's all, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**  
Liking More Than Just Pizza

_I can't give up now, no matter how hard it is. It's not impossible, there has to be a way!_  
I encouraged myself in thought. My head became as red as a tomato, or so it felt. Sweat was breaking out everywhere and it became harder and harder to think straight. Why did this have to be so hard? Suddenly the school bell rang.

_Oh no! Not already! I couldn't even…_ I thought to myself again as I got up from my chair and left the classroom, as did my classmates. I grumbled as I walked towards my locker to get my lunch. I utterly messed up my mathematics test again, but I suppose that was nothing new.

"Yunie, Yunie! How did it go?" I could hear Rikku yell about 10 meters away.  
"Well, I messed it all up again…" I said a bit stressed out.  
"Aww, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think!" Rikku said, now standing in front of me.  
"Rikku, I didn't understand exercise 3, 4, 6 and 9! I left them blank!"  
"Eh? There were only 8 exercises, Yunie." she replied perkily.  
"Ah well, I didn't understand 8 either, I didn't understand any of it!"  
"Hehehe…" Rikku said nervously. "I guess you did screw up then!"  
"Yeah, thanks, Rikku."  
"C'mon! It'll go better next time!" Rikku reassured me as we got our lunch and went to the cafeteria.

We sat down at a table pretty close to Tidus' and Wakka's. Wakka was a very good blitzball player, he was pretty much the star of the school's blitzball team. Tidus quickly became good friends with him, since he loved blitzball as well and trained almost daily, or so I heard. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So, when are ya finally gonna move into your own place?" said Wakka.  
"Tomorrow, probably. Guess I'm kinda lazy when it comes to packing all my stuff and getting it all somewhere else."  
"You need a hand? It's hard to do it all by yourself, ya?" Wakka laughed.

Tidus was silent for a while, but then quickly answered. "Nah, I can do it on my own, thanks."  
"Ah, alright then." Wakka replied a little bit confused.  
"So, I hear you'll be living next to Dona." he continued after a few moments of silence.  
"She's a nice girl, ya? You're lucky!"  
"Yeah definitely." Tidus replied with a grin.

I felt a bit hurt to hear him talk about Dona so positively. So he actually liked Dona? Wasn't it annoying that she was following him around just about everywhere? And does he even know he'll be living next to me as well? We've never spoken a word to each other, but still…I am one of his classmates after all. But why do I actually care if he knows? It wouldn't change anything, now would it? But what if—

"Yunie!" Rikku suddenly said, breaking me out of my thoughts.  
I stirred a bit. "W-What? What is it?"  
"You completely spaced out! You're not still worried about that stupid math test are you?"  
"Oh no, not really. It's just that…well nevermind." I quickly said.

"I'm thirsty!" Rikku said after a short silence. "I want coffee!"  
"What? And become more hyper than you all ready are? I don't think I could handle that." I laughed.  
"Owh c'mon! Just go get me some coffee!" Rikku went on energetically.  
"Why do I have to get it? You're the hyper one!" I said still laughing.  
"If you don't I'm gonna tell Tidus that you _like_ him!" Rikku said, luckily not loud enough for Tidus to hear.  
"What? I never said that!"  
"Don't be such a shy chocobo! It's obvious you like him! Besides, almost every girl has the hots for the new guy!"  
I sighed. "Fine fine! If it stops your nagging, I'll go get you your coffee…" I got up and left Rikku, who had a satisfied smile on her face.

_I hope she doesn't continue to keep treating me like her own personal waitress_, I thought while taking a cup. Not that I really minded though, Rikku is about the only friend I have, and being with her is always fun. But why does she think I like Tidus! Of course, I think he looks cute, but that doesn't mean I like him, I haven't even said a word to him! I would even get in trouble if I _did_ like Tidus, since Dona is obviously after him. It was a miracle she wasn't sitting at his table right now.

I filled the cup with coffee and put some milk and sugar into it. I took a small spoon and put that into it as well. Then I turned around and walked back. But when I was just about to pass Tidus' table Wakka suddenly got up from his seat without looking, and he bumped right into me. And of course, I was klutzy enough to spill _all _the coffee right over Wakka's shirt. To make it even worse, I dropped the cup and with a loud *clash* it fell to pieces on the floor, causing just about everyone to look what happened.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I stuttered. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going and..."  
"Damnit! This is my favourite shirt! It's all ruined now you stupid— ugh!" Wakka barked at me. The kind expression he had a while ago was replaced with a seriously angry one.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to…"  
"Yeah yeah! That's not gonna clean my shirt! Don't you see it's all—"  
"Jeez, Wakka. Let it go. She said she was sorry." Tidus suddenly interrupted.

"And you could've looked before you got up," he grinned.  
"…I guess you're right, ya?" Wakka replied. "I'll just go clean this shirt," he grumbled as he walked off to the men's bathroom.

"Th-Thanks!" I stuttered and I quickly started picking up the pieces of the broken cup on the floor.  
"You need help with that?" Tidus asked kindly.  
"Oh, eh… No I'll be fine." I looked down blushing a bit.

Rikku ran over to help me. "Jeez Yunie, can't you even get a cup of coffee for me without bumping into anyone?" she laughed.  
I smiled as I got up to throw away the pieces.  
"You're just too lazy to get it yourself, Rikku!"  
Then Dona walked pass me and bumped into my shoulder roughly as she did so.

"Hi Tiddy-boy!" she greeted. _What kind of terrible nickname is that?_ I thought.  
"Hey Dona." Tidus greeted back with a smile.  
"Hanging around Squinty-girl won't do you any good! I know a nice place we can go to, follow me!" Dona continued as she started to drag Tidus away from his table.

"Whoa! Wait! Wakka could be back any moment so—"  
"He's a big guy, he can take care of himself." Dona said as she dragged Tidus out of the cafeteria.

A few minutes later Wakka came back with a huge wet stain on his shirt. The coffee was still a bit visible too.  
"Hey! Where'd that blonde lil' fella run off too?" he said surprised once he noticed Tidus was gone.  
"He got kidnapped." Rikku and I said at the same time.

* * *

Ever since Tidus stood up for me, I felt a little uneasy whenever he was near. And that wasn't a very good thing considering he now lived next to me. He somehow got all his stuff there on his own, and Dona had helped him redecorate the house. I hadn't been inside of course, but looking through my bedroom window I could tell that it turned out quite nicely.

I wondered if Tidus already knew that I was his neighbor as well, maybe it would be nice of me to bake some cookies and welcome him to the neighbourhood! Yeah right, Yuna! First of all, you can't even bake decent cookies. And second, you'd never have the courage to ring his doorbell and give him a warm welcome just like that. Thinking about it now, it would probably be lame thing to do anyway. I sighed. Strangely enough I just wanted him to notice me, I wanted him to know that I lived next to him. But why? Just because he had been nice enough to help me out with that embarrassing accident in the cafeteria? I didn't seriously start liking him, did I? I sighed again and closed my eyes for a few seconds. Then I got op from the wide windowsill I was sitting on. That's enough window-peeking for today.

_~A few hours later..._

"Ding-dong," my doorbell rang. Finally! I thought he'd never come! I quickly made my way to the door. As I can be a bit of a klutz in the kitchen I decided it would be better to just order a pizza today. I opened the door and smiled. I would've starved if he came 5 minutes later!

"Your pizza delivery, ma'am! That will be 8,50 gil," the pizza-delivery boy said.  
"Okay, one moment, please!" I answered as I got some money out of my wallet.  
"Here," I said, handing the money over.  
"Thanks, here's your pizza! Until the next delivery." The boy said as he left after giving me the pizza. I closed the door and walked back to the living room. I dropped myself on the couch and put the TV on, time to eat and relax!

I was totally full once I had finished it, and I got up slowly to throw away the empty pizza-box. "Damn, the trash can is full… I'll throw it in the garbage can outside then," I sighed.  
And so I walked outside towards the garbage can, just when I was about to open the lid and throw the box in I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, don't I know you?"

I stirred a bit, the voice was none other's than Tidus's.

"Oh, yes. You're in my class, right?" I asked as if I didn't know the answer.  
He nodded. "You're Yuna, right?"  
I looked up at him and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that would be me."

"How was your pizza?" Tidus suddenly said.  
"W-What?" I asked confused.  
"Well, you have a pizza-box there, so I figured..."

"Oh, this! Uh, yeah, it was good!" I started babbling. "Not that I eat this every day if that's what you were thinking, but it's just that it was very late already. And I was, well...too lazy to—"

"I guess that makes two lazy bums." Tidus laughed as he held up his own empty pizza-box.  
I laughed, I never even noticed he had one too, until now.

"So, do you live around here?" he continued after a few moments of silence.  
"Yeah, on Fervourlane 3." I simply replied.  
"What? You're kidding right? You mean you live right here next to—"  
"Tidus! There you are!" Dona suddenly interrupted as she walked up to us.

"Dona, you never told me that Yuna lives next to me as well." Tidus said, looking a bit confused.  
"I was afraid that if I'd tell you about Squinty-eye here, you'd rather go live somewhere else." Dona grinned. "Ah, Squint, could you throw this away please?" she said taking the box from Tidus' hands and pushing them into mine. "We've got better stuff to do. Bye now!"

And then she started dragging Tidus along again, who let out a small 'whoa!' as she did so.  
"Uh, see ya later, Yuna!" he quickly said before he was dragged back into his house by Dona.

A few hours later I was laying in my bed, unable to sleep. Even though I tried not to, my thoughts kept dwelling back to Tidus. It was such a strange thought that he was just about 15 meters or so away from here, maybe doing just the same thing. I sighed, he was so much nicer than I thought. And his blue eyes were even prettier up close, and then that sweet smile of his…

Damn, there was no denying it anymore now, I like him alright. But I should get over it, with Dona drooling all over him it would be hard to even talk. And why would he be interested in me if he can get the all pretty and popular Dona? Not wanting to think about any of this anymore, I closed my eyes. And about 5 minutes later I finally fell asleep…

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. I hope you liked it.

And uhm, I'm thinking about adding Tidus POV's in the chapters to come, but I'm not sure. I think if I show Tidus's feelings and thoughts, it won't be as interesting to read. But on the other hand, maybe it will make it _more _interesting. I really don't know, so if you can, please review and let me know what you think is best. Thanks a lot! ;)

_~Saekaeru_


	3. Forming Explosions and More

Hi again! Here comes chappy 3!

A big thanks to Mikoyasha for the advice. I made a few minor changes in the first chapter, I hope it's a bit better now ;)  
And of course a big thanks to my other reviewers as well, gurlo09, shuga high obsessed, CrimsonOkami, Tear-Of-Silence and ShelBrenfan! It's a great help!

And I decided to use a Tidus POV in this chapter, but I'm not sure if it's good, it's starts at the point where he was dragged into his house by Dona. Let me know what you think of it ;)

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 3:**  
Forming Explosions and More

Tidus's POV:

"Why do you always act so mean towards Yuna? She seems like a nice girl to me…" I started.  
Dona sighed. "She _always_ gets it my way. And I just don't like her, that's all."  
"Is that a reason to tease her like that?" I went on.  
"Well well, getting curious now? I told you I don't like her, so why would I have to act all nice?"  
"Okay okay, I got your point." I answered.

"You've got to work up an image you know?" Dona said after a few moments of silence. "In this school, it's _all_ about image. If you're an outsider, they'll bug you and pester you right out of the school. It's a miracle that that didn't happen to Yuna yet." she mumbled.  
"Okay, that kinda makes sense, I guess." I replied.

"Well, have you finished your math homework?" Dona said, changing the subject.  
"Eh…well." I said, and scratched the back of my head. "I was still busy so I—"  
"Okay, so you haven't." Dona smiled. "I'll help you! Where's your book?"  
"I got it right here." I said as I waved the book in front of her nose.  
"Good. Which exercise?" Dona asked.

"I don't understand the crap out of exercise 23," I laughed.  
"Okay then, let's see." Dona answered as she flipped some pages in the book. "Here it is. You've got to calculate this corner, right?"  
"Yeah I think so, but I don't know how to." I answered.

"Well, you can see that this corner is equal to the one you have here." Dona began. "And before you can calculate that corner, you have to draw a line here. After that you can make a new triangle like this and with it you can—"  
"Whoa, whoa, wait! Not so fast! Where did I have to draw that line?" I interrupted her.

"Right here!" Dona said taking a pencil and quickly drawing the line. "Do you see the 2 new triangles now?" she went on.  
"Yeah, I think so. So what do I do now?" I asked still as confused as before.  
"Well, you already now the length of AB. Now you need to know the length of BC, you see?"  
"Yeah, so how do I do that?" I asked, scratching the back of my head again.  
"CB is equal to FG from the other triangle, see?" Dona said pointing at the second triangle in the book.

"Now you just divide them and add the inverse tangent." Dona said like it was the easiest thing in the world. I still didn't really get it.

We must've been talking and discussing math for hours, or so it seemed. Either way, it was quite late now and I was exhausted.

"Dona, I think we should call it a day, I'm tired!"  
"You're right." Dona agreed. "I'm going home now."  
"Want me to walk you there?" I joked.  
"Sure, why not." Dona laughed as well.

And so we got up, went outside, walked like 10 meters and then we were in front of Dona's house. She got her key and unlocked her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, neighbor." Dona said as she was about to walk in and close the door. I suddenly realized I forgot something.  
"Dona!" I said, and she turned around. "Thanks for the help, I owe you."  
"You're welcome sweetie." Dona smiled and then closed the door.

I walked back to my own house and locked the door once I was inside. A few minutes later I was lying in my bed. Even though I was tired I couldn't fall asleep right away. This was the first night in my own house, away from my old man. _This isn't the time to think about him, I should just get some sleep! _I thought to myself.

I sighed and tried to focus on something else. Dona turned out to be different than I thought. She was like a different person when she was explaining math to me. And all those things she said about having an image. Is it really all that important? Isn't it just stupid to tease others in order to not get teased yourself? Because that's what it comes down to, I guess.

I sighed once more and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next day the teacher gave us the results from the math test we made about a week ago. I didn't really know the material since I wasn't on this school yet when it was explained, but I decided to just go for it anyway. The teacher said that if it would turn out to be a bad grade he wouldn't put it on my school-report.

Dona got her results as one of the first.

"Dona, I have to say, you really did great again," the teacher said as he handed Dona her results. "You've got an A. Well done!"  
I knew she would do great. She's really good at math, not something you'd expect from a girl like her.  
Dona smiled in reply.

"And Tidus, you've got a D." the teacher continued.  
"Ah, okay. That's better than I expected." I laughed. "I'll do much better on the next test." I went on, and quickly gave Dona a wink.

After that, Yuna got her results too. She had an E-, even worse than me. It made me feel kinda sorry for her.

Just a few second later the bell rang, our next class was Chemistry.

* * *

Yuna's POV:

"Alright everyone, I want you to work in pairs on this," our chemistry teacher, Ms. Divris started.

_Oh no, not pairs again. I always end up with someone I don't like, or someone who doesn't like me._ I thought with a sigh. It was always like that.

"Now, Rikku. You will be working with Wakka. Dona, you can work together with Lulu. She went on making several other pairs. "...And that leaves Tidus with... let's see, Yuna." the teacher said.

I suddenly felt terribly nervous. Or well, to be honest I was feeling nervous ever since I woke up this morning, but this wasn't going to make it any better. I swallowed as I noticed Dona glance at me in a rather jealous way.

I walked towards Tidus's table, who was already setting up a few things for the experiment.  
_I hope he knows what we're supposed to do, I haven't been paying attention at all…_

"Hey." Tidus greeted me once I stood next to him.  
"Hi." I simply greeted back.

"Do you know what we're supposed to do?" we asked each other at the same time.  
I looked at him and laughed, and he started laughing as well.

"Okay, let's just do the same thing the others are doing." Tidus suggested.  
I nodded and looked around the classroom. Rikku was jumping around hysterically because Wakka put the wrong material in the concoction, which now had a vomit-like colour. Dona and Lulu we're both not talking, and getting in each other's way. The rest of the class didn't really seem to know what they were doing either.

"Maybe we should just improvise." Tidus said with a smile.  
"Yeah, I think you're right." I replied, smiling as well.

I watched as Tidus put together some strange substances in our concoction. I couldn't keep my eyes of his hands, even those were perfect. Oh, everything about him was perfect…  
_This is not the time to start daydreaming, Yuna! _I told myself in thought.

"You don't have the slightest idea what you're doing, do you?" I said laughing, as I saw him put about 12 strange substances in our concoction.  
"Nope, not at all," Tidus laughed. "You add something now."

"Okay. How about this one!" I said as I just grabbed test-tube without a thought. I threw it in our brew which immediately reacted with an explosion and a huge cloud of white dust.

"Waah!" I exclaimed in shock, I took a few steps back and bumped into Tidus.  
"S-Sorry!" I said, blushing a little.

Tidus just laughed really hard. "Did you see that explosion? Damn, that was cool!"  
Everyone in the classroom stared as us. But I didn't care, I just laughed as hard as Tidus did.

"You know, your face is covered with white dust!" Tidus said as he pointed at me and laughed.  
"Well, so is yours!" I pointed right back at him, still laughing as well.

"Alright, what on earth happened here?" our teacher walked over, looking a bit pissed off.  
"Uh…well." Tidus started, and glanced over at me.  
"We kind of…" I tried to finish his sentence, but I couldn't think of anything.  
"We screwed up." Tidus said, trying to sound serious. I could hear he was trying his hardest not to break out in laughter again though.

"No you didn't. I asked you to create a minor explosion, but it would have been better if all this dust wouldn't have gotten blown all over the place," the teacher said. "But I'll give you two a B+ for being the first ones to create an explosion."

"Woo-hoo!" Tidus exclaimed happily, and I smiled. This is about the best grade I ever got for chemistry.

"But…" the teacher continued. "You two will be cleaning up this mess!"

* * *

About 20 minutes later Tidus and I had finally cleaned up the dust. School was out now, Tidus had already left with Wakka to go somewhere and I was putting the books I had in my locker back into my bag. _That was the best chemistry lesson by far,_ I thought happily, and I couldn't suppress the smile that formed on my lips. I closed my locker and turned around, looking right into Dona's cold eyes. I startled a bit.

"Dona…uhm, h-hi." I stuttered.  
Dona didn't say anything and took a few steps towards me.

_This isn't good…_

* * *

Oh-ow. Yuna got herself into trouble…

Well, I hope the Tidus POV was good enough, I really don't have much experience in writing them. The rest of the chapter took me quite some time to write, I didn't have any inspiration at all xD

Well, thanks for reading! Chapter 4 is coming up soon (if everything goes as I planned).

_  
~Saekaeru_


	4. Threatening Feelings

Sorry it took a while, school kept me busy and I had no inspiration, but here's an update!

A big thanks again to Mikoyasha, gurlo09, digitalgirl89, CrimsonOkami, cherryblossomlittlewolf4ever, Tear-Of-Silence, ShalBrenfan, crazycutie2, tidusXyuna637 and ElleBlondeBabe111 for reviewing! All of them are a great help to me!

CrimsonOkami: I'd love to read your story! I see you've already got 2 stories, I'll R&R those really soon! ;)

Okay that's all I have to say, hope you enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 4:**  
Treatening Feelings

Yuna's POV:

I felt my body stiffen as Dona got closer. She looked straight at me.

"Is s-something wrong?" I asked carefully, as Dona got a bit too close for my liking.  
"Stop interfering," she said with a threatening tone.  
"Interfering with what?" I asked nervously.

Dona roughly pushed me against the lockers and I let out a small moan in pain.

"As if you don't know what I'm talking about!" she shouted.  
A wave of confusion and fear fell over me, I was hard for me to even think straight.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't understand." I said as calmly as I could.  
"My, my. Acting all retarded now? I'm talking about Tidus of course! Do you truly believe he could even fall for someone like you?"

I couldn't answer. I didn't know what to say.

"Do not get in my way, Squinty! Or I will make you regret it!" she went on.

After that she finally turned around and walked away.  
When she was far out of sight, I could no longer hold back the tears that were burning in my eyes.

_I have to get myself together! I can't start crying here! What am I crying about anyway? I've got no reason to be afraid of Dona. _I encouraged myself. I quickly wiped away the tears and closed my locker.

_I'll just forget about him. Ignore him. Like Dona said he couldn't possibly fall for me anyway. I would only end up getting hurt. So it's better this way._

* * *

Tidus' POV: 

I closed my math book with a relieved sigh. I finally finished it, and it didn't even take me all that long this time. It was already getting dark outside so I got up to close the curtains. But before I did so I spotted Yuna throw out some trash again. I felt like quickly grabbing something, rushing outside with it to 'throw it away' so I would have an excuse to talk to her. But I realized that was probably a cheesy idea so I just watched her instead.

I couldn't help but smile when I thought back of the chemistry lesson. Being with Yuna wasn't boring, like Dona would say. It was fun, it's been a while since I laughed that much. And I don't see what Dona dislikes about her, I think Yuna is a nice person, and... cute too. Those 2 different coloured eyes don't make her ugly, it's something that makes her unique.

I followed Yuna with my eyes as she walked back inside.

_Maybe I should get over there and ask her if she needs help with math. I get it all now so maybe I could explain it to her. I don't think Dona would ever do that._

* * *

Yuna's POV:

_What if I just tell Tidus what happened? _I'm sure he would talk to Dona and she would leave me alone, right? I sighed to myself. I should stop trying to think of a way to be around him, but for some reason I couldn't. It hardly seemed to matter that I might get hurt, as long as I could be near him somehow. As long as we could even just be friends…  
But it felt rather hopeless. Just because we had a fun chemistry lesson doesn't mean he'd want to have anything to do with me. I suppose it really is best to ignore him, but how am I going to do that if he lives next door?

I gazed outside, it was dark now and it had started raining quite hard.

Then suddenly the doorbell rang. I startled a bit, what if it's Dona again? I held my breath for a while and waited, maybe it was just my imagination.

_-Ding dong-_

Okay, so it wasn't.

I got up slowly and walked towards the front door. I opened it hesitantly.  
I gasped a bit, almost inaudible, at what I saw.  
The one person that I couldn't get out of my mind ever since that chemistry lesson stood on my very porch.

Rain droplets were slowly sliding down his tanned skin, his cute blonde hair was soaked and fell a bit in front of his blue eyes. He looked right at me, and his lips were formed into a sweet smile.

"Hey," Tidus greeted, almost whispering.

My whole body weakened just looking at him, I had a lump in my throat and I felt as if I couldn't speak at all. It was absolutely undeniable now that I really liked him.

"Dona explained math to me, so I get all of it now. And I figured I could help you out, if you want me to," he continued, after I didn't say anything. I averted my eyes.

"No, it's okay. I can handle it. Thanks." I finally managed to say after a few moments of silence.  
"Okay. Sorry to bother you then," he said and no longer looked at me.

I just nodded in reply and slowly closed the door.

I took a few steps backwards, my knees still felt weak and I couldn't help but sit down on the floor for a few seconds. I wrapped my arms around my legs like a little girl and closed my eyes.

_It's going to be hard to ignore him, but I suppose it is for the best. He would deserve better anyway._

* * *

Tidus's POV:

I quickly walked back through the rain. Even though it wasn't far, I somehow managed to get myself even more soaked than I already was.

_I wonder if I did something wrong. She seemed so much different than a few hours ago at school.  
_I thought as I opened my door and quickly walked through it. I briefly shook my head a bit to get the rain out of my hair.

_But she just could have been in a bad mood. Or maybe she's having her perio—okay… n-nevermind. Girly stuff, better not go there._

I scratched the back of my head and sighed. Suddenly the phone rang. I grumbled a bit as I quickly walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Tidus here," I said dryly.  
"Yo! You gotta help me, ya?" a voice that I immediately recognized said.  
"Wakka, how are ya?" I replied.

"Remember I talked to ya about Lu?" Wakka continued, ignoring my question.  
"Yeah, 'course, we talked about that a few hours ago, smartass." I laughed.

"Yeah well, after I left I walked into her, ya? I followed your advice so I just started talkin' to her."  
I chuckled. "So what happened?"

"Well, first of all, I think I got a bit too close and I stood on her foot."

I laughed, typically something Wakka would do.

"That's nothing to laugh about, ya? She slapped me in the face right after that, you know!"  
I couldn't help but laugh even harder. "Did anything else happen?"

"Ah, when I tried to apologize I stuttered all over tha place. Then she just shook her head and walked off, ya?" Wakka continued.

"The expert still has a lot to learn you." I said sarcastically.  
"You? An expert? You're kiddin' me, ya?" Wakka laughed.

"Hehe, yeah I am kidding. I screw up around girls as well." I said, thinking back to Yuna.

"At least most girls already have the hots for you." Wakka grumbled. "But eh, let's talk about something a lot less complicated than women, ya? Are you thinking about joining the blitz-team?" he continued.

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't I? Once I show that coach what I'm made of he'll put me in the team for sure!" I said with a smile. I had practiced blitzball since I was 5 years old, and I knew I was good at it.

"Ah great! You should come with me to the training tomorrow then, I'll introduce ya to our coach right away." Wakka replied enthusiastically.  
"Ok, thanks!" I answered excitedly.

"Well, I gotta go now, ya? I'll see ya tomorrow," Wakka continued.  
"Yeah, see ya." I said and I hung up the phone.

* * *

* * *

Not really sure about this chapter, it's kinda short too xD…I hope you liked it though ;)

Like crazycutie2 said, I think that Tidus is a bit out of character, in this chapter maybe even more than in the first 3. Sorry about that.

I don't know when chapter 5 will come, writing this one already took quite some time. But I don't think it'll take much longer than 10 days.


	5. When We Don't Talk

Hi again! Sorry the update took so long, it would have been sooner if I wouldn't have gotten myself sick for three days.. xD

A big thanks again to all my reviewers, crazycutie2, ShalBrenfan, digitalgirl89, tidusXyuna637, Mikoyasha, the complicated one, lilu05, FFX-Lover, CrimsonOkami, NoelleFord1 and SummonerLenne! You guys rock my socks!

This chapter will be longer than chapter 4, just to make up for how terribly short that one was.  
And as you may have noticed I added titles to the chapters ;)

Well, here goes!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**  
When We Don't Talk

Yuna's POV:

"Make it stop, make it stop, _make it stop!_" Rikku squealed as she ran around in circles frantically.  
Even although it was in the middle of the day, thunder was roaring outside and rain came down like no tomorrow.

"Ah don't worry about it Rikku, we're safe here." I reassured her.  
"B-But don't you hear it? It's so close!" Rikku said waving her arms up and down. "Just make it stoppp!"

Then there was another lightning flash, quickly followed by the loud thunderclap.  
"Aaah!" Rikku exclaimed and quickly hid her head behind her arms.

"Come on Rikku, just sit down and try to relax a bit, okay?" I giggled. "It'll be over soon."  
"Ehh.." Rikku hesitated, but then sat down. "Are you sure?"

"Well—" I began.  
"You're inside a school cafeteria, nothing can happen," a calm female voice interrupted me. Rikku and I looked up, both a little bit confused.  
"Do you mind if I sit down?" the young woman continued.

"Oh, no. Not at all, go ahead." I replied, blinking a few times, as did Rikku.

And so she sat down. The girl had long black hair, which was all tied up in a knot, except for the four long braids she had, which were hanging over her pale shoulders loosely. She had fiery red eyes, that shone with determination and a little bit coldness, too. She was one of our classmates, known as Lulu.

Rikku and I hardly ever spoke to her, unless we had to. And she pretty much did the same, except for now.

"Uhm, do you need something?" Rikku asked.  
"What?" Lulu plainly said.  
"Well, ya know. You never talk to us, let alone even sit with us." Rikku continued questionably.

Lulu smiled. "I thought it would be fun to do something unpredictable for a change. And being on your own tends to get boring after a while." She took one of her four braids in her hand and twirled it around her finger playfully.  
"Well, you joined in with the right crowd!" Rikku smiled widely, and patted Lulu on her shoulder, who didn't seem very pleased to be touched.

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I work at a tailor shop. I design and sew clothing, and make necklaces, rings, and bracelets with beads." Lulu answered.  
"Wooh! Can you really do all that? Could you make me a necklace or something? Or a ring, or an anklet?" Rikku pleaded excitedly, giving Lulu puppy-dog eyes.

Lulu smiled and nodded. "Sure."

I smiled as well. I guess Rikku and I found ourselves a new friend. Or well, she found us…  
I sighed and I glanced outside. The rain was still pouring down and tapped loudly against the windows, but the thunderstorm was finally over.

"Rikku, look." I said, still looking out the window. Rikku cut off her conversation with Lulu about feathers, beads, jewelry and what not, and replied with a loud "Wha?".

I pointed at the window. "The thunderstorm has passed."

--_Meanwhile--_

Tidus's POV:_  
_

_Not a word, not a smile, not even a single look…What did I do wrong? _I thought as I sat in the cafeteria with Wakka. Normally Yuna would at least look and/or smile, but now it was like I didn't even exist. I almost feel like going over to her table and wave my hand in front of her to see if she is even awake. It must be something I did, why else would she act so differently?

"Yo brudda! You still awake in there?" Wakka said roughly tapping his fist against my forehead.  
"Ouch! What did you do that for?" I asked a bit annoyed while rubbing my forehead.

"We need to discuss my strategy, ya?" Wakka nagged.  
"What strategy?" I asked confusedly. I have to admit I wasn't paying attention at all to what Wakka was saying.

"Haven't you been listening, man? I'm talking about my strategy to get Lu, ya?"  
"Oh, that…hehe." I remembered vaguely.

"Yeah. So, you got any ideas?" Wakka went on.  
"Well…uhm…no." I replied.

Wakka sighed and in 'full despair' he dropped his head on the table.

"What do you like about her so much?" I said as I glanced in Yuna's direction, who was sitting like 7 tables away from mine. Lulu was sitting there too, I noticed.  
"To be honest she doesn't really seem like a warm-hearted person to me." I continued.

"Nah, that's because you don't know her, ya? She's a real sweetheart once you do get to know her." Wakka mumbled with his head still on the table.  
"If you say so."

"So eh, Wakka?" I continued after a few moments of silence.  
"Yeah?" Wakka replied and finally lifted his head from the table.

"Do girls…uh…ya know…act differently when they have their period?" I dryly asked.  
"Wha? Haha! How should I know that, ya? It's not like I ever have those." Wakka laughed.

"Oh…hehe, you're right. Forget I asked." I laughed a bit nervously.

_Damn, I really know how to make a fool of myself sometimes._

"Alright, enough about all that, ya? Ya comin' with me to blitzball practice this afternoon, right?" Wakka asked.

"Uhm…it's pouring outside, in case you didn't notice." I answered.  
"Well did ya think you could get in a sphere pool without gettin' all wet?" Wakka laughed again.

I slapped my hand against my forehead.  
_I'm having a bad day…_

* * *

Yuna's POV:

"C'mon Yunie! Hurry up already!" Rikku said, and she –like she always does when she's excited– hopped up and down all the way.  
"Yeah yeah, just a sec!" I answered as I hurried out of the classroom with my bag still opened. "I just need to get a few more books out of my locker!"

Rikku and I were supposed to meet up with Lulu in front of school, so the three of us could go into the city and have fun. And it wouldn't be very nice of us to show up late...

I somehow squeezed all my books my bag and closed it.  
"Okay, done! Let's get going."

Rikku and I rushed out of the school and looked around. No Lulu to be seen.

"Where did she say we'd meet again?" I asked.  
"Uhm, well…Here! I think…" Rikku said, about as sure as I was.  
"I guess we're too late…" I said, feeling rather stupid.

Rikku sighed and sat down in the grass.  
"Ahh! No one told me the grass was still wet!" she squeaked as she got up as fast as she could. "Aww! Now my bum is all wet, too!"

"You could've figured, with all the rain falling down today." I laughed as Rikku desperately tried to dry her pants.

"Well, whattaya know! It's not even raining anymore!" I faintly heard Wakka say behind me.  
"Yeah, I guess we're lucky!" I heard Tidus say in reply.

I stiffened a bit. I could hardly stop myself from turning around and looking at him. It has been like that all day. I still want to watch him from a distance, or just talk with him, but I know I shouldn't. Why do that if it eventually only causes me pain? I know I don't have a chance with him, not even as friends. So please, just walk on now and don't notice me..

"Wakka! Tidus! Have you guys seen Lulu anywhere?" Rikku said, completely forgetting about her wet pants.

_Rikku! What are you doing? _I mentally slapped myself.

"…Lu? No, I can't say I've seen her, ya?" Wakka answered.  
"Have you, Tidus?" Rikku asked Tidus again when he didn't say anything.  
"What? Eh…no, sorry," he answered, not really paying attention.

"Do you want us to look for her?" Wakka continued, slightly grinning.

"Look for who?" Lulu suddenly said, as if she appeared out of nowhere.  
"Lulu! There you are!" Rikku said happily and walked over to her.  
"Sorry for being late. My teacher nagged at me for not finishing a stupid assignment." Lulu said, still calm as ever.

I turned around, it would be kind of rude and to face away from Lulu and Rikku now. And although I wasn't looking in his direction at all, I could feel Tidus' eyes on me and couldn't help but blush a bit.

"You need help with that assignment, Lu?" Wakka said, truly believing that this was his ultimate chance.  
"Since when are you good at the Al Bhed language?" Lulu answered sarcastically.  
"Oh, w-well…" Wakka stuttered.

"Shall we get going?" Lulu continued, not paying any further attention to Wakka.  
"Alrightydoky!" Rikku replied.

I smiled and nodded at Lulu when she looked in my direction.  
And so Lulu, Rikku and I walked away, into the city.

"I think Wakka likes you, you know!" Rikku smiled and softly prodded Lulu in her waist with her elbow.  
"I know. It's annoying," she coldly stated.  
"What?" I said in disbelief. "You're annoyed by that?"

Lulu gave me a rather questionable look.

"Okay, Wakka isn't the nicest guy I know, but you should at least give him a chance. He deserves that, right?" I continued.

"Yeah!" Rikku agreed. "And he's not _that_ bad, is he? And it's amazing to know someone really likes you! At least that's what I think!"  
"Maybe you two are right." Lulu grumbled with her hand placed against her forehead.

Rikku smiled brightly (she seemed to have totally forgotten about her wet pants), and started talking about all the nice places we could go to.

I wasn't really paying attention to it though. I stared out in front of me, lost in thought.

_It's amazing to know someone really likes you… Should I tell him?_

* * *

Tidus's POV:

I sure was nervous, but I did alright. The coach accepted me in the blitz-team, he really thought I was good. So now I can finally do what I seriously like doing, _play blitzball!_  
But, I don't think I feel as happy as I should feel. Something's still bothering me, a lot.  
I hardly even know her, but I just can't get Yuna out of my mind…  
And the fact that's she's my neighbour doesn't really make it any easier. As if to prove my thoughts, she suddenly came home from the city too. I was still standing on my own porch, a few meters away from the door.

_Just grab the keys, unlock the door, and go inside. _A voice inside my head said. But I couldn't, it felt as if my eyes were glued onto her. I followed her with my gaze, and then she suddenly looked up at me. For a moment I thought she would smile, but she didn't.

I was about to say something to her, until she suddenly walked on with a quick pace towards her door. She's still not gonna talk to me. What did I do?

_The silence that's fallen between us__  
Is the loneliest sound that I've heard__  
How can we find forgiveness,  
If we can't find the words?_

* * *

  
Yuna's POV:

_Oh my, I shouldn't have looked his way… _I thought as I quickly walked through my front door and closed it behind me. He looked rather puzzled. I guess I would be too. All I did today was try to ignore him as hard as I could. Am I doing the right thing? Maybe I'm just exaggerating because I'm afraid of Dona and her threats. But I know my feelings haven't changed because of it.

_When we don't talk__  
When we don't speak__  
When we don't share all the feelings  
That are buried so deep_

I walked around nervously, still hoping to find a solution to all this._  
I could just explain everything to him. He will understand, right?_

I sighed and rushed up the stairs, into my room. I couldn't stop myself from walking over to the window that gave me view over Tidus' house. I leaned on the wide windowsill that I would normally sit on, and gazed outside. I saw Tidus walking over to his mailbox.

_I wish I knew what was on your mind, what you are thinking of when you're lying in your bed, unable to sleep. And how you feel about me, and Dona. If you would have to make a choice, who would you choose for?_  
The questions kept on popping into my head, and they would stay there unanswered.

_How can we know__  
What's hidden behind these walls?__  
When the doors locked__  
When we lose touch  
When you and I lose sight of us_

Speaking of the devil, Dona suddenly appeared next to Tidus with that wide common grin on her face. She wasn't at school today, so everyone thought she was sick. But she seemed to be feeling just fine now.  
I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it was easy to see Dona was flirting with him.

_Is it that easy? _I thought melancholically. It's unfair. Dona always has it easy around guys. She is what they call hot these days. She could wrap any guy around her finger and make him hers, while I can't even find the courage to talk to the one guy I like.

Not to get too overly poetic, but in a way I suppose I'm much like a rock. People have walked over me and pushed me around. There is nothing too special or unique about me. And often I have only tended to get in the way.  
Dona would be like a diamond. Beautiful and outstanding. Always shining and glowing. There is no one who'd say no to a beautiful shining diamond.

Suddenly a tear slid down my cheek. But I was so focused on Tidus and Dona that I didn't even notice it.

_The honesty's lost__  
And the tears say it all  
When we don't talk…_

* * *

Tidus's POV:

I hardly listened to Dona. She was babbling about all sort of things that I didn't really care about. My mind was still focused on Yuna, and I almost got mad at myself because of it. I don't even know her! She's been acting all strange towards me, so I don't think she's interested in me in any way, but I still think about her. And I don't know why.

_So much goes unspoken__  
And sorry is left unsaid__  
The silence remains unbroken  
And our hearts are breaking instead_

"I have to say I am really glad to have you as my neighbor, but…" Dona babbled on, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"I just wish we could be more than just neighbors and classmates, if you know what I mean," Dona said, giving me a wink.

I could see where she was getting at. I don't think she just wants us to be friends, either.

"You mean, like friends?" I asked anyway.  
"Well, of course! And…well, maybe more than that," she pretended to be embarrassed.  
"So uhm, how about you and I have a little bit of fun this weekend? Like on Saturday night?" Dona asked as seductively as she could.

I swallowed nervously. I can't really say that I have lotsa experience in dating. And I'm not even sure if I want Dona and me to be more than friends either. I thought it over for a few seconds…

_When we don't talk__  
When we don't speak__  
When we don't share all the feelings  
That are buried so deep_

_How can we know__  
What's hidden behind these walls?__  
When the doors locked__  
When we lose touch  
When you and I lose sight of us_

_The honesty's lost  
__And the tears say it all  
When we don't talk…  
_  
"Alright then, where'd ya wanna go?"

* * *

Okay that's it, hope you enjoyed it!

As I think you have noticed I decided to use a song in this chappie, since a lot of people do that, so...I gave it a try! ;)  
Since I'm from the Netherlands I thought it would be nice to use a song from a Dutch artist. Her name is Ilse de Lange, and the song is 'When We Don't Talk'. It's quite hard to find, I only got one version, which has several annoying errors in it xD

But hey, it works! If you want it too just leave me your email address in a review (or send me a message) and I'll send it to you in an email. It's a really sweet song, I hope you felt it fitted in right with the chapter! Well alright, enough nagging. I'll update sooner next time!

_~Saekaeru_


	6. Change Of Hearts

Helloows everyone! I'm still alive.. XD

So sorry for the late update, it took me even longer than the last one! And I even said I would update sooner, jeez..! I had this stupid test-week at school which kept me busy, and for some reason I couldn't upload any docs.. oO

Ah well, enough with the excuses, chapter 6 is coming up!

And thanks to all my reviewers again! And of course also to anyone who reads this!  
Big thankies! 8)

At **RoonilWazlib'sGurl:** Please stop copying my story! I already left you a review in "Make a Heart Whole", and I'll say it again here: You can't just copy a story, change the characters names, and then claim for it to be yours! And especially not without permission! I've sent an abuse report to so rather you delete it yourself or they will…

(Great thanks to Malcolm Yuy for letting me know about this!)

And for those who are wondering, I **HATE** Tidus X Dona, so they won't stay together long!

* * *

**  
Chapter 6:  
**Change of Hearts**  
**

Yuna's POV:

Quite a lot of time has past, perhaps even more than I realized.  
Lulu, Rikku and I had become very close friends now, and we'd spend most of our spare time together. We mostly go out and into the city and have a drink somewhere. Or we go along with Lulu to her work, which almost always left us with a new earring, bracelet, or necklace. We've been doing well, it feels like we're sisters.

But, not everything can go well. As for what's going on with Tidus, I hardly know. I try to pay as less attention to him as I possibly can. But of course there was this one part that was impossible to overlook; Tidus had started dating Dona. And by doing so, he got himself straight into the so called 'popular group', which of course already included Dona and her friends. I think that's also why he's not around Wakka as much anymore, since Wakka is not really a part of all that.

I think Wakka is more like an 'in-betweener'. He considers himself too good for the unpopular guys, like me and Rikku (safe to say Lulu's an exception), and he's not really accepted with the popular gang.  
Now Wakka just wonders around on his own a bit, like he did before he got to know Tidus. Rikku and I aren't his greatest fans, but we still felt bad for him. So, we decided to match him up with Lulu.

Knowing Lulu, she'd never wanna hear a word about it. She would sum up all the things she doesn't like about him right away, like she always does when we only just mention his name.

_"She's in denial! I'm so sure of it!"_ Rikku loudly said over the phone.  
"Ouch! Rikku, you don't have to talk so loudly! I can hear you just fine." I replied._  
"Why else would she start saying all that stuff she doesn't like about him, ya know?" _Rikku went on, she probably didn't even hear what I just said.

"Well, maybe she really just doesn't like him." I said, while keeping the phone a bit further away from my ear, hoping Rikku wouldn't start screaming._  
"Hello! Haven't you seen the way she looks at him? When we're around she looks as if she's about to puke when she sees him. But when we're not there she secretly stares at him!" _Rikku continued, getting awfully close to yelling.  
"How do you know that she stares at him when we're not there? I mean, we're…_not there_ when she does that, right?" I asked frowning.

_"Because I spied on her! Well, not really. It kinda happened by accident, ya know? Lulu had to stay in class longer because of that Al Bhed-thing assignment she hadn't finished yet. I told her I'd help, but she didn't want that, so I just left. But when I did so Wakka entered a little while later. I couldn't stop myself from secretly peeking through the window in the hall!"_  
"That's not exactly what I'd call 'happened by accident', Rikku. That really sounds more like spying." I giggled.

_"Besides the point!" _Rikku perkily answered. _"Trust me Yunie! Lulu wasn't Lulu at that moment! She stuttered a bit and kept looking down at her table when Wakka asked her stuff! Those are the symptoms, ya know?!"_  
"Tell me about it…" I silently whispered, after all this time I was still unable to get the 'cutely-soaked-Tidus-standing-on-my-front-porch' image out of my mind._  
"WHAT? Did you say something Yunie? I can hardly hear you! Keep the friggin' phone a bit closer, would ya?" _Rikku said…or well, yelled.

"Rikku! I didn't say anything! I just have to keep the phone a bit further away 'cause else you'll blow my ear right off…" I replied, slightly annoyed._  
"Whoopsy! Sorry Yunie! But I gotta hang up now, I'll see ya again Monday and then we'll discuss what to do!" _Rikku went on, almost a loud as before.  
"Okay, I'll see you then, Rikku." I said and I hung up the phone.

Trying to get Wakka and Lulu together was definitely not going to be easy…

* * *

~Next Monday~

Tidus's POV:

"We should go out again sometime, all of us together!" Dona said excitedly.  
"Again?"I frowned. "My head's still buzzing from the party we went to last Saturday. And I still feel like I have to sleep for like 7 hours." I complained.  
"Ah come on! We had so much fun! We should do it again!" Dona went on.

We were sitting in the cafeteria, like we pretty much always do during lunch break. All of Dona's friends were sitting with us at the same table, talking about fashion, make-up, parties, and other stuff they consider 'important.'

"We could all go to this new club that just opened last week," one of Dona's male friends said.  
"Yeah! We need to go boy-hunting!" some girl giggled. I didn't really catch her name.

"I still need a new boyfriend, too!" another girl giggled, as if she was talking about some sort of fashion material that she needed replaced.  
"I already found mine." Dona grinned and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and rested her head on the other one.

I swallowed nervously. _Wait… Since when am I her boyfriend? We just went out once!_ I thought and then just laughed sheepishly. Not really knowing what else to do, I decided to play along.  
_I'll get pissed at her for this later…_

"You two are lucky to live next to each other!" The first guy went on.  
"Yeah. But then again, that squinted dork lives so damn close too. She's such an annoying brat." Dona coldly stated.

I felt anger boil up inside of me. She doesn't even know Yuna at all! I don't really know her that well either, but I know her well enough to say she isn't a dork or a brat.

"Oh, you mean that Yuna-girl? She's so stupid. I can't believe that even her cousin would still hang out with her," some girl said and laughed, and Dona laughed along.  
"She'd made a nice girlfriend for that orange-haired idiot, Wakka. Honestly, have you seen that hair? It's ridiculous!"

With every second I tensed up more and more. Is this all they can do? Talk bad about people behind their backs? I clenched my fists and tried to calm down. _  
What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here with them, they're arrogant and selfish. Hanging out with Wakka is much more fun…_

Dona never seemed to realize that what they said almost made me loose my composure and fly at them…  
I got up from my seat to just walk away, almost knocking Dona over who still clung onto my shoulder.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Dona said surprised, grabbing my arm tightly.

I looked her in the eye. I was about to say that her eyes are cold and ugly compared to Yuna's, but I swallowed that back in.

"I…just need some fresh air. I've got a headache," I replied instead.  
"When are you coming back?" she said with a demanding undertone.  
"I'll see you in class after lunch break." I simply said, and walked off.

_Damn, she sure is bitchy at school._

* * *

Yuna's POV:

Poor Lulu had called in sick today, she said she came down with a fever. So, Rikku and I were on our own again for a few days. On the bright side though, we were fully able to discuss our ideas about how to get Lulu and Wakka together, without a Lulu freaking out about it. I was still not fully convinced this was a good idea, but once Rikku makes up her mind there's no way of talking her out of it.

"So, have you got any ideas?" I asked Rikku. We we're strolling around school for a bit, trying to think of something.  
"Hnn! Not yet! But I'll think of something!" Rikku said as she paced up and down scratching her cheek with fingers.

Suddenly I froze. I spotted Tidus walking around on his own. He was facing down a bit and seemed somewhat lost in thought. A few seconds later Rikku spotted him too, and suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Yunie! Let's ask Tidus to help us! He knows more about Wakka than we do!" she squeaked excitedly and started tugging me along with her towards Tidus.  
"Whoa! Wait!" I gasped as I almost tripped over my own feet. Rikku ran so fast that it was hard to stop running once we stood in front of Tidus, causing me to almost bump into him.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Tidus stirred and quickly made a few steps back.  
"Sorry…" I mumbled. The first thing I said to him in a long, long time.

Tidus almost seemed surprised when he noticed I actually said something to him.

"Oh, uh…" he started, but Rikku cut him off.  
"Can you help us?" she asked sweetly.  
"Wh-What? With what?" Tidus asked. He suddenly seemed rather nervous.  
"Well, Yunie and I want to get Lulu and Wakka together! Because we know Lulu likes Wakka and Wakka likes Lulu, ya know?" Rikku babbled at high speed. "And you know more about Wakka so you should help us think of a plan to get them to meet each other and say how they feel!"

Tidus chuckled sweetly. I felt my knees go weak because of it. _Why does he have to be so cute?_

"Uh, I guess I could help. Wakka kept talking to me about Lulu for days. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." he smiled.

I felt my cheeks turn red because of his smile, too. It wasn't really any problem before, since I forced myself not to look at him. But now it was kind of impossible not to look._  
I hope Rikku doesn't see it, because next things you know, she'd also try to pair me up with Tidus! Not that that would be such a bad thing, though… _my mind went haywire.

"Yay! Good! So you got any ideas?" Rikku went on.  
Tidus simply shrugged in reply. "Nope."

"Okay then! Hmm…We need a staff meeting!" Rikku exclaimed and made a jump.  
"Staff meeting?" I managed to get out of me, nervous as I was.  
"Yeah! Classes are about to begin in just a minute and if we discuss things at school someone might find out!" Rikku answered.  
"You guys are really serious 'bout this." Tidus laughed.  
"Of course! Lulu is our best friend! And Wakka is yours, right? Good! So we meet tomorrow at my place after school!" Rikku continued, not giving us even a second to answer.

I swallowed nervously. _Rikku, Tidus and I at the same place? That can't possibly go right. And what if Tidus and I have to walk back together?_

I didn't have time to talk myself out of it though, the bell rang just as soon as Rikku finished talking. Tidus seemed somewhat confused about all this. I wonder what he's thinking. Isn't pairing people up more like a girly thing to do? I wondered.

"Ooh, poopy! I left my bag in my locker Yunie!" Rikku said and unexpectedly tugged me along back to the lockers.  
"Whoa, Rikku!" I squeaked loudly, causing Tidus to laugh a bit once more before he turned around and made his way to class.

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. I should have written a bit more I think...Sorry!

Well, please leave me a review, I wanna know what you think! And any advice can really help me! So if you can spare a few tiny miny bits of seconds to leave me one, thanks a lot! =3


	7. Understanding

Chapter 7 this time!

I should've updated sooner, but didn't feel like writing for a while, sorry about that!  
As always, thanks a lot for the your reviews everyone! They keep me going:)

And just so you know, this chapter starts one day after Chap 6. Hope it's not confusing!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**  
Understanding

_~The next day…_

Tidus POV:

_What if it's a joke? Maybe I really did piss Yuna off somehow, and now she wants to pay me back! Or what if…Rikku is secretly trying to pair me up with Yuna instead…?_

Lots of strange ideas behind the whole Lulu/Wakka match-up kept jumping into my head ever since I heard about it yesterday. I guess the thought of going to Rikku's place with Yuna there just made me nervous. I glanced over at Dona, who was sitting next to me. If she'd find out about it, she'd be furious. She's a little… dominant, you could say. I'm not her boyfriend, but _she_ obviously does see it that way. I should talk to her about that, before I go to Rikku…

"Dona, could I talk to you for a while after school?" I whispered, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice.  
"About what?" Dona answered, looking at some notes in her book.  
"Well, uhm…"

"If it's about that party Saturday night, you have to come," Dona cut me off.  
"No it's not about that. Or well—"

"Could you two please be quiet over there?" I was interrupted again, by the teacher this time.  
"Yeah, sorry." I mumbled.

I sighed and looked down at my work. I hadn't done anything so far, I was too nervous to concentrate. About 5 minutes later the bell finally rang and I got my stuff together.

"Okay, where you wanna talk?" Dona sighed as she closed her bag.  
"Outside is fine, I guess."

And so we walked out of the classroom into the hallway. Dona leaned against a wall and folded her arms.

"So, what is it?" she asked, looking a bit annoyed.

_She's not gonna like this. _I thought and swallowed a few times before I started.

"Well, you see, I think you— uhm..."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm not your boyfriend Dona." I bluntly said.  
"What?" a perplexed Dona replied, giving me a really strange look.  
"So stop acting like I am, okay?" I continued.

"This is ridiculous! Is Yuna behind this? I saw you talking to her before!" she went on with angrily. "I thought I told that squinted nerd to back off!"  
"You what?" now it was me giving Dona a strange look.  
Dona sighed deeply. "Okay, I know I shouldn't have told everyone you were my boyfriend already. Sorry about that! But I really _do _like you a lot. So I guess got a little too excited, you know how that goes." She twirled her finger around her hair innocently.

"Did you threaten Yuna?" I went on, completely ignoring all that she just said.  
"Well, yeah! But you should be grateful I did! Or else that stupid girl would be bothering us all the time!" Dona raised her voice.

I looked at her in disbelief. "I just don't get you at all, you know that?" I almost yelled and then quickly took off, leaving a pissed off Dona behind.

* * *

Yuna's POV:

"Rikku, are you sure this is a good idea? I think we could've handled it on our own, you know." I nervously paced around in front of the school building, where we were supposed to meet Tidus and then go to Rikku's place.  
"Owh come on! I'm sure you don't mind hanging around Tidus after school," Rikku teasingly poked me with her elbow.  
"Rikku… He's my neighbour. I see him enough after school."  
"What?! How come you never told me that? I'm your _cousin,_ Yunie!"

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at Rikku's reaction.

"Didn't you figure? You knew about that empty house between my place and Dona's. So if Tidus lives next to Dona now, he'd have to live next to me too. Makes sense, doesn't it?"  
"Hmm, I guess you're right…" Rikku scratched the back of her head, thinking.

"So…Have you talked a lot? Does he like you? You like him, right? You should ask him out or something!" she babbled on after a few moments of silence.  
"Or maybe I could pair you up with him, ya know? And then you could—"  
"Rikku!" I interrupted her. "I don't like him and he doesn't like me. And even if I did like him, he's with Dona now."  
Rikku sighed. "What's with all the people denying their feelings these days? And why isn't Tidus here yet?" she placed her hands on her hips as she looked around for him.

Suddenly Tidus came out of the school building and walked up to us.  
"Sorry I'm late. Let's get going."

I was a bit surprised at how tensed up and annoyed he looked. _He must really think he's wasting his time with us and our strange matchmaking plans, _I sadly thought. I looked down at the ground and tried to kick back the empty feeling and nervousness I felt growing inside as we made our way to Rikku's house.

Rikku herself on the other hand seemed totally at ease. She was already discussing a few things with Tidus.  
I pretty much kept quiet for the whole time. There was this insecure feeling washing over me constantly. My mouth was dry and my hands were sweaty._  
Stop acting like such a coward, you'll be alright! _I tried to calm myself down.

"Okay, here it is!" Rikku cheerfully said after a 5-minute walk.

We slowly walked up to Rikku's house. It looked quite a lot like mine. It had a small garden in front of it, and the path leading up to the front door was located on the right. It had lots of windows everywhere, with light blue curtains hanging in front of it. Judging from the colorful decoration and furniture Rikku had, you'd almost forget that—

"Yuna! You come back!" a familiar voice greeted me cheerfully.

—Brother lives here, too.

"Hi Brother," I greeted back.  
"He's your brother?" Tidus asked confusedly, and looked Brother over a few times.  
"Unfortunately, he's _my _brother," Rikku sighed, and slapped Brother who was mischievously smiling at me.

It was quite well known that Brother liked me, since he didn't do his best in hiding it. The last time I was here he hung around me all the time. Not that I don't like Brother, he's okay. But me and Brother as a couple just doesn't seem quite right to me. He's my cousin after all…

"So then why—" Tidus asked.  
"Pronouncing Brother's whole name is just about as annoying as he is," Rikku explained.

Tidus nodded a bit and then followed Rikku into the living room.  
Brother and I were still standing in the corridor near the front door.

"Yuna! I study many more English, for you!" Brother said while making strange gestures with his hands. I smiled. Brother only went to an Al Bhed school for a couple of years, and always considered English a stupid and complicated language, but now he was studying English anyways so he could talk with me more.  
"That's great, Brother! But I should follow Rikku now, alright?" I sighed to calm myself down a bit more and then walked into the living room.

* * *

Tidus's POV:

While Rikku danced around gathering some paper and pens for our so called 'staff meeting' I got a little bit lost in thought again._  
Did this Brother-guy just flirt with Yuna? Isn't he her cousin?!_

Still I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Trying to get my mind off of that, I sat down on a chair and looked through a paper that Rikku had laid down on the table. It was a list with all the ideas Rikku had thought of so far. It only had one short sentence scribbled down on it, obviously in Rikku's handwriting:

_Idea #1: Hit Wakka with car, force Lulu to look after him in hospital._

I grinned, was this really all she could think of? I laid the paper back down and cleared my throat.  
Yuna came walking into the living room, and took the seat across mine. I swallowed nervously. This was kinda awkward…

"Alright, where do we begin?" Rikku said as she sat down as well. She took the "list" of ideas and quickly read over it. Her eyes widened a bit. "Was this all I could think of?" she sighed.

Yuna and I both looked down at the table and said nothing. Rikku just kept glancing at Yuna, then at me, then back at Yuna and so on, hoping that one of us would come up with an ingenious plan.  
Not that that would happen anytime soon…

Rikku sighed deeply. "Ugh! This isn't taking us anywhere! …Yunie, please tell me you have thought of something!"  
"Well, we could… trick them into meeting each other at the same time and place."  
"Okay! That's sound pretty good! But then what?" Rikku asked.  
"Lulu would just walk away…" I said, knowing that's what Lulu did the last time Wakka ran into her.  
Rikku sighed again. "You're right about that…"

"Then we have to think of something that would definitely make her stay..." Yuna went on.  
"Ooh! I know, I know! We kidnap Yunie and then tell Lulu that if she wants to see Yunie back alive, she needs to go on a date with Wakka! No police involved!" Rikku exclaimed and almost jumped up from her seat in excitement.  
"I don't think Lulu would be fooled by that." Yuna laughed, which caused me to smile myself. It somehow always made me feel happy to hear her laugh.

"Is there something she really likes to do?" I asked, as an idea suddenly popped into my head.  
"What do you mean?" Rikku looked at me curiously.  
"Well, if there's an interesting blitz-game going on, I'd stay there no matter what company I have." I explained.

"There's this band she loves to listen to…" Yuna said quietly.  
"Yeah! The Black Muffins!" Rikku smiled widely.  
"It's _Mages_ Rikku, not Muffins." Yuna smiled as she corrected her.

"Well, if they have a concert around here soon…" I began.  
"Hmm, hold that thought! I'm gonna get us something to drink!" Rikku shot up and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving me and Yuna behind in the living room.

There was an uncomfortable silence for like 10 seconds, until Yuna decided to break it.  
"I didn't really expect to end up here with you at Rikku's place, discussing something as silly as this," she looked up at me and smiled.  
I grinned. "Neither did I, but I don't mind."

After a few more moments of silence I could see Yuna was about to say something again, but she got interrupted by a whistling Rikku, who came barging back into the living room with three glasses of soda. Clumsy as she was, she almost dropped one as she put them on the table.

"Okay everyone, continue!" she said as she jumped back into her chair again.  
"You think there'll be a concert soon?"  
"Wouldn't count too much on it," Yuna answered.

"Well, let's just say there _will_ be a concert. How are we gonna get Wakka there?" Rikku went on.  
"Maybe we should just let Wakka in on it," I suggested. "I know he'd like to wear his favorite shirt and stuff, for good luck."  
"Didn't he mysteriously get a coffee stain on that shirt?" Rikku thought back.  
Yuna's head turned red. "It was _your_ coffee!"  
"But _you_ spilled it!"

"Anyway!" Yuna tried to change the subject. "Maybe Wakka could buy two tickets and then ask Lulu out. If she really wants to go, she won't refuse."  
"Yeah that's it! We make sure Lulu doesn't find out about the concert, and then we buy two tickets and give them to Wakka, two days before the concert!" Rikku got more and more excited.

_So all we'd need now was a lot of luck and enough money to buy tickets. If those would ever come…_

* * *

Yuna's POV:

We stayed a bit longer at Rikku's place, trying to come up with other plans in case there wouldn't be a Black Mages concert anytime soon. Unfortunately we couldn't think of anything else, since I didn't really think running over Wakka with a car was a great idea...

"Oh well, at least we tried." Rikku left out a deep sigh as she tiredly leaned in the doorway with Brother standing behind her, who was blowing kisses at me. I nodded at Rikku and ignored Brother as well as I could. Tidus and I we're already standing outside on the porch, ready to go. Since we were neighbors it wouldn't make sense for us to not walk back together. I guess I could have talked myself out of it, but then I realized I didn't have much of a reason to. Dona wasn't anywhere near us and wouldn't have to find out.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Rikku." I smiled.  
"Yup yup, see ya there!" Rikku waved at us as we slowly walked out of her sight.

For a short while there was nothing but the sound of our shoes hitting the pavement every now and then. It almost reminded me of a clock, with its second-hand ticking at a constant rhythm. And suddenly I felt like I had little time left to say what I wanted to say…

"I-I'm sorry… if you feel like I have been avoiding you the past couple weeks," I started.  
Tidus looked at me questionably. I realized I probably had to elaborate on that, but I didn't want to tell him about Dona, since they were together now.  
"I just eh… I have been really busy," I lied. "You know, with school – maths, Rikku and Lulu, and… other things."

I could feel Tidus's eyes on me. And embarrassingly I noticed my cheeks were turning red once again. I thought he would either be a little angry or just say it wasn't a problem, but…

"It was Dona, wasn't it?" Tidus answered.  
I glanced up at him, a bit surprised.  
"What?"

"Dona blurted it out this afternoon. Right after class. She told me she had told you to back off," he sounded angry.  
"But I don't understand why she'd do that," he continued.

I swallowed awkwardly. Of course I knew why, but I couldn't just tell him that...  
"I don't really know," I lied again.  
Tidus just nodded a bit in reply.

We walked on in silence again for a while, but Tidus was the one to break it this time.  
"This Brother seems to like you a lot." he grinned.  
"Yeah, I have noticed. It's a bit _strange_." I laughed.  
"Do you…like him too?" Tidus went on.  
"Well, Brother is a really nice guy. But he's family so I can't even begin to think of him that way!"

Tidus stared out in front of him and smiled.  
After that we just talked a bit more, and before we knew it we were back home.

_Things will be alright again now._

* * *

Okay that's it for now. I hope it was pretty much worth the wait.

As you may have noticed I decided to use The Black Mages as Lulu's favorite band, since they are involved with Nobuo's FF music and Lulu is a black mage herself ;)  
And sorry if my descriptions aren't so good. English isn't my native language so sometimes I end up struggling with words, lol.

Well, thanks again for reading! And if you could leave me a review that would be great! ;)

_~Saekaeru_


	8. A Little Competition?

Hello world, I'm still alive! XD  
It's been AGES since I've updated, hasn't it?

Well, better late than never I guess. I hope you haven't lost interest in this story, but I wouldn't blame you, since I totally lost interest in it myself...  
Hope you can enjoy it anyways!

(Thankies to Pinky and Yunie093!)

* * *

**Chapter 8:**  
A Little Competition?

Yuna's POV:

The loud cheering of all the people in the stands rang through my ears, along with loud voice that announced the new score. The Troubletakers (the team Tidus and Wakka were on) was having a match in the blitzball stadium in the center of the city. People around here loved blitzball a lot, so all the stands were very crowded and we had a hard time finding seats.

"It was Tidus! He scored again!" Rikku jumped up from her seat and did a happy dance.  
I giggled. "You look just like a cheerleader, Rikku!"  
"Tidus is really good, maybe even better than Wakka." Lulu said, calm as ever.

Rikku gasped and bent over to "whisper" something in my ear. _"She just said the W-word, Yunie!"_  
"I heard that, Rikku." Lulu gave Rikku a sharp look.  
"Uh, I didn't say anything!" Rikku whistled innocently.

"Let's just pay attention to the match, okay?" I smiled while having my eyes focused on the sphere pool. _He really is good…_

Tidus really seemed to know what he was doing, he could make his way to the goal real fast, sometimes it was even hard to see him! He could also dodge all his opponents with ease and he could throw and catch like a juggler! And so, once the match had ended, Tidus' team had won by far.

* * *

Tidus' POV:

"You were great, ya? I couldn't even keep up with how many goals you made!" Wakka grinned widely and he patted me on the shoulder.  
"Yeah, things were going great back there!" I smiled happily. It was good to know that all that practicing had paid off big time.

We dried our hair with some towels and changed back into our casual clothes. When we were all done, we got our stuff together and left the changing room. As soon as we did we almost bumped into a group of girls. All of them started jumping around and screaming loudly once they saw us.

"Seems like you got yourself quite a fan club, ya?" Wakka chuckled.

"You were great, Tidus!"  
"You're the best!"  
"Could you sign this?!"  
"No! Sign this first!" all the girls cheered excitedly at the same time.

"Whoa whoa! One at a time, okay?" I smiled at all the commotion. I knew I was good, but good enough to get a group of fan girls after the first match? This was pretty awesome!  
"He wouldn't have been in the team if it weren't for me." Wakka proudly pointed his thumb at himself, with that common grin of his all over his face.

None of the girls seemed to pay attention to him at all though.  
"Hey, he's not the only good blitzer here, ya?" sighed Wakka.

I laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. The screaming girls kept coming closer and tried to get more attention, and it was starting to get on my nerves. But I couldn't just tell them to back off so easily either.  
"Now that's enough, let's get goin', ya?" Wakka started making a way through the girls and dragged me along with him.

After walking around for a while we finally got the girls off our backs.

"So whattaya wanna do now?" Wakka asked with his arms folded. "Wanna go have a drink somewhere?"  
"No I think I'll just head home for now, I'm really tired ya know?" I chuckled.  
"Okay then, I'll see ya tomorrow at school, ya?"

I nodded and simply started to make my way home.

Walking all the way back home from the blitz-stadium would take a while, but I didn't mind. It gave me some time to think.  
After only walking for about five minutes, I could hear a distant yell coming from somewhere behind me. I turned around to see where it was coming from, only to sigh deeply at what I was seeing. Dona was walking in a fast pace trying to catch up with me, which just made me feel like running away and go hide some place.

But since I was too tired to run, I decided to just hear her out and get rid off her somehow.

"Well well, was it so hard for you to just wait a second?" she panted after catching up with me.  
"What do you want?" I said, not looking at her.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong, so now Iapologize!" She said with a straight face, though I didn't believe a word of it.  
"Oh, come on! Can't you just forget about it already!" she went on after I didn't say anything.

"I'm tired." I simply said and I walked on. Dona didn't seem to give up so easily though.  
"I heard you did very well in that blitzball match! You must be really good at it. I feel so bad for not seeing it…" she successfully changed the subject.

"Yeah, things were going really well. They probably wouldn't have won if it weren't for me." I rested my hands on the back of my head and smiled widely.  
"You want to go somewhere and celebrate? I know this great place we could go to." Dona asked hopefully.

"Wha?" I seemed to realize again who I was actually talking to.  
"Go somewhere with you? No way." I said with a sarcastic laugh.

Dona looked as if she was about to explode. "What? You're turning me _down,_ even after I apologized?! What else do you want me to do?"  
"To stay out of my way, I'm not interested in girls like you." I replied and once again started to walk away from her.  
"Then what kind of girls _are _you interested in?!" She yelled at my back.

I just smiled to myself and made my way home.

* * *

Yuna's POV:

After the match ended the three of us left the stands and we went out looking for Wakka and Tidus. We only saw Wakka though, who was strangely enough trying his best to fend off some girls.  
"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Lulu said with a cynical tone in her voice.

Rikku giggled and yelled: "Whatcha doing Wakka?"  
"No! I'm telling ya, he's already left!" We heard him say.

Apparently he was too busy to notice us.

"Shall we get going?" Lulu suggested.  
"But I don't know where Tidus is. I'd like to congratulate him at least." I said.

"Then let's ask Wakka!" Rikku said as she approached Wakka, who finally seemed to be able to get the girls away from him.  
"Wakkaaa! Where's Tidus?" she said loudly.  
"Ugh! Not you too!" Wakka sighed. "How many times do I gotta say it, he left already!"

"You mean all those girls were looking for him?" I asked, trying to sound casual, even though I felt a bit uneasy.  
"Hm." Wakka grunted, which probably meant yes.  
"Well, then. Let's go." Lulu insisted.

And so, the three of us left, leaving a rather disappointed Wakka behind.

"So where are we going? I don't feel like going home yet." Rikku said.  
"The day's not over yet, we could go to the park or something." I answered.  
Rikku nodded in agreement. "Is that okay, Lu?"  
"Sure." she nodded.

While making our way to the local park, we didn't say a thing for some time, till Rikku suddenly thought of something to say.

"Ya know, Lulu…you're really lucky that Wakka is so interested in you! There're a lot of hotties walking around in our school, but they don't even pay attention to any of us!"  
"Here she goes again…" Lulu mumbled in reply.

As Rikku went on with her speech, I couldn't help but feel a little down.

I guess I'm just not fitted for relationships. Not once has a guy said he likes me, I haven't been on a single date, and Valentine's Day is just another day to me. I've tried approaching guys I liked, but I'd get so nervous that I'd probably only look even stranger than I already did.  
It had been the same with Tidus. I've been such a fool around him, but nonetheless he has still been very nice to me. But I can hardly imagine he would want to be more than friends, if he'd even consider me as much as a friend. We're probably not even gonna be more than neighbors and classmates if I don't try a little harder.

The three of us sat down on a bench once we were in the park. This was one of the hard-to-find peaceful and quiet places in Zanarkand. There were lots of trees and lawns with some flowers patches here and it filled the view with a vibrant green colour, and I felt a bit more at ease.

I still must have had a troubled look on my face though, since Lulu asked me if something was wrong.

"Oh no, I'm just fine."  
"I may not have known you for years and years, but I can see something is troubling you." Lulu contradicted me, with a small hint of concern in her voice. Not knowing what to say immediately, I took a quick glance around the park. On another bench across the path, a couple was sitting closely together whispering things to each other. Though I didn't like it, I felt like I should tell Lulu what was on my mind.

"It's just that…I feel like I'll be single for the rest of my life."  
"What?! Yunie! You're still young! If you tried really hard and told somebody how you felt about them, then they'd love to be with you!" Rikku immediately replied.

I lowered my head a bit in shame.  
"I…I'm not sure I can."  
"There is already someone you like, isn't there?" Lulu asked.  
"Is it who I think it is?" Rikku also popped a question.  
"Y-Yes. Probably." I blushed and lowered my head even further.

With none of us knowing what to say, a silence fell once again. Though it didn't last too long, for an unknown voice suddenly addressed me.  
"Uhm, excuse me. Do you know a good place where I could take you out for a drink?"

Surprised by this (rather cheesy) opening line, I looked up again and stared directly into the eye of a young man. Yes, _eye._ His right eye was hidden under a black eye patch, which reminded me a bit of a pirate, though he had a kind smile on his face. His blond hair was combed back into gentle spikes, with a few strands of hair falling over his forehead.

"I'm new, so I don't know my way around yet," he explained when I didn't answer.  
"The name's Gippal."  
"I-I'm Yuna. It's a pleasure to meet you." I stuttered a bit, as the nerves started to play up again.  
"Oh, these are my friends, Lulu and Rikku."

Gippal's smile widened, and greeted them with a simple "Yo."  
Rikku stood up from the bench and giggled. "So you're new, huh? Where are you from?"  
"Can't you guess?" Gippal said as gave Rikku a closer look at his face.

Taking a better look myself I noticed his left eye was green, which probably meant he was an Al Bhed, like Rikku.

"So, about my question, do you know a good place?" Gippal directed his attention at me again.  
"Oh uhm… Y-Yes, I think so."  
"Well then let's get going."  
"J-Just you and me?"  
"Hey! I won't bite! C'mon, show me around a bit," he insisted.  
"Oh okay. I'll see you two tomorrow at school I guess." I said to Lulu and Rikku.

Rikku looked a bit upset, and Lulu had the look a mother would have when her child comes home two hours late. But even so, I went along with this Gippal-person.  
Once we were out of the park, I swallowed nervously. This was all a bit too sudden and strange for me. But I couldn't help but force myself to ask him some questions.

"Do you still attend school?"  
"Yeah, though this will probably be my last year."  
"Which school do you go to?"  
"Probably the same as you, Zanarkand High. Not much else to choose from."

Though I tried to make eye contact with him while asking, he kept looking in front of him, which gave me the impression he wasn't really interested. I started to wonder about what he wanted from me. He did seem kind, but with that eye patch he seemed a bit suspicious too.

"So, where are we goin', date?" he grinned.

_  
Date…? Since when was this a date?!_

* * *

_The next Monday at school…_

Tidus' POV:

"I'm such a kabooza, ya know what I mean…?" Wakka grunted.  
"A kabooza? Haha, what's that?" I replied with a little chuckle.

Ever since I "dumped" Dona, I started to hang out with Wakka again. But I noticed he had gotten strange over the last few days. Obviously _something_ was on that little mind of his…  
Okay, that was mean… He has something on his (normally-sized) mind. But I don't really know what, I could at least try to cheer him up though.

"Say Wakka, you have any news ideas on the L-Project?"  
Wakka moaned and hit his head down on the table.

_So much for cheering him up…Guess I coulda known something was up with his Lulu again._

"What is it this time?" I asked while I took a quick look through the cafeteria. It was pretty quiet now, there were only a few people here.  
"I dunno, ya? She just won't talk to me..."  
"Well sitting here with your head bumped down on the table isn't gonna help. C'mon, bust a move!"

I stoop up from my chair and walked over to Wakka's. I tried pulling him up, but he hardly moved an inch. I sighed and glanced around the cafeteria again, suddenly I spotted Rikku, Yuna and Lulu walking in.

"Ah! Here they are! Wakky, here's your chance! If you don't make a move, I will!" I encouraged him again.  
Wakka finally lifted his head up from the table, but he had the weirdest look on his face.

"Don't EVER call me Wakky again, ya hear me! And what do ya mean _you'll _make a move? I saw Lu first, ya?!"  
"Ah…yeah…that's not what I meant." I blushed a bit.

A few moments passed while Wakka was still looking at me like I had grown another head, but then the three of them actually approached us.

"Hi Tidus!" I could hear Yuna say behind me.  
I swiftly turned around and smiled as I greeted back.

"I still wanted to congratulate you for winning the blitzball match this weekend, but it's a little late isn't it?" her eyes twinkled as she spoke, and I found myself lost in them. I couldn't understand anyone who said they were ugly. Yuna's eyes were by far the prettiest I had ever seen. For a moment I didn't even know what to say, I hardly listened to what she just said.  
"Eh? You were there?" I didn't actually expect Yuna to go to blitzball games.  
"Yes, of course! I had to see you play." Yuna smiled.

"Yup! Yunie sure had fun this weekend." Rikku said cheerfully, though she sounded a bit jealous.  
Yuna apparently noticed that too.  
"I'm sorry, Rikku. It just seemed a bit rude not to go with him."

"_Him?_ Who?" Wakka said, which were exactly my thoughts.  
"He's new around here." Yuna explained. "He asked me to give him a little tour. He'll probably attend our school, too!"

My breath got stuck in my throat a bit, as I looked at Yuna saying this. Her smile got brighter, and her eyes seemed to sparkle even more…  
I don't know whoever this guy is…but does Yuna…

_…like him?_

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope it was worth the eternal wait! X[

Sorry for the lameness of the "Troubletakers" =D I couldn't think of any else!  
And yes, Gippal is actually an X-2 character, but I kinda need him for the story, so I hope that's okay.

Oh and the word "kabooza" was thought of by my friend, Tear-of-Silence! ^^ It sounded so funny I couldn't resist to use it! :)  
Well, the next chapter will come a lot sooner! XD

PS. And if it doesn't, give me a kick in the butt or something okay? ;)

PS. (again) Do it several times.


	9. Cause People Get Lonely

Hey everyone. Yes, it has been over a year. You could say I lost my passion on this couple, so I'm not very motivated to write anymore. But not finishing this still feels wrong, so I'll give it the best I got (hopefully it'll be done within 20 years...).

Big thanks to: **PrincessKunoichi**,** Jizzeru** (Pinky ), the very patient **KillerPatato**, **Hinagy**, **hypergrl25**, the loyal **digitalgirl89** :), **x-animosity-x**, **-RAINBOWLUFF**, **Kerri**, **Sasuke-and-Sakura-4ever**, **SummonerLenne**, **Rewy**, **Princesskairi3**,**G****alciv12 **and** Moving-at-the-speed-of-Alli **for reviewing!

I'm really happy so many people are still interested in this forsaken thing! :)  
Please keep reviewing, it's the only motivation I have for writing this story at the moment!

Well enough talking, here goes! XD

* * *

**Chapter 9****:**  
Cause People Get Lonely

Yuna's POV:

The "date" I had with Gippal the other day was kind of… _strange_. We went to get a drink together after I showed him around a bit. And like I already said, he didn't really seem interested in me. Most of the time he didn't talk at all. Whenever he did, he would ask questions, but they weren't about me, more about girls in general. He asked things like "Is this a good place to bring a girl to?" or "Would she like red or yellow roses?". I don't know what I expected when I went along with him, but certainly not something like this. It kind of made me feel like I was his sister, lecturing him about girls when he's about to go on his first date or something. But in truth, I hardly knew the answers myself. How could I be sure of what other girls want, if I haven't even figured out what I want or expect myself?

But what am I complaining about! A nice guy asked me to go with him, and we did talk and laugh. Surely this date was a little strange, but maybe he actually asked those questions for another date sometime soon. That has to be it.

Gippal started attending our school just a few days later. And as it turned out, we would have several classes with him. Just now, we were having English class together. I couldn't stop myself from glancing in his direction so now and then, hoping he would look back with a goofy smile. But he seemed to be too busy with his work.

Some minutes later the school bell rang, I waited for Rikku and Lulu and we went to our usual spot in the cafeteria for lunch break.

"You haven't told us much about your date with Gippal." Lulu said.  
"I know, but there isn't much to say, really."  
"Oh, Yunie! Sure there is! Just look at you, you're shining! Surely _something_ must've happened!" Rikku said, I was glad to hear that she didn't sound as jealous anymore as a few days ago.  
"No really, nothing happened. But I like him." I nervously tapped my fingers on the table. My lunchbox lay unopened in front of me.

"What about Tidus?" Lulu said out of the blue. "You still like him too, don't you?"  
I lowered my head a bit. "Yes. But I doubt he would be interested in me now that he's so popular. A lot of girls like him now since he did so well at the blitz-ball match. He's really nice to me, but I don't think he could see me as anything more than a friend."

"And Gippal?" Lulu went on. In the meantime Rikku was examining the green apple she held in her hand, as if there was nothing more interesting.  
"What about him?" I asked, though I kind of knew where she was getting at.  
"Does he like you?"  
"Yes! Why else would he ask me to come with him?"  
"Yuna, I don't think he—"  
"What? You think it's that hard for someone to like me?" I looked up at her and I could feel tears burn in my eyes. I stood up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria in a fast pace.

By now I allowed the tears to flow out. Lulu was probably right, it didn't seem like Gippal was into me. These past few days I had just kept on telling myself that he was, but I knew it wasn't true. He didn't look at me at all, or even say hello when we'd meet in the hallway. Whenever I tried to make a conversation, he would just walk away after giving a short answer.

As for Tidus, I had thought about him a lot. But whenever I did, it made me sad. I wanted to see him as a friend, but instead I kept on picturing myself as much more.

By now I was outside and I sat myself on one of the benches there. I stared out in front of me, trying to get my thoughts in order. I wiped away a tear from my cheek, and looked at it as it lay on the top of my finger. I really began to wonder _why_ I was crying. I wasn't totally sure at the time, but the reason wasn't Gippal...

* * *

Tidus' POV:

"Ya look tired, ya?"  
"I know."

I haven't slept well in days… Not just because this Gippal guy ticks me off like no tomorrow, also because my old man decided it'd be fun to give me a call so now and then. I thought I was rid off the damn guy, but somehow he got hold of my number and calls me whenever he feels like it.

Even if I hang up before he actually starts to say anything, I think about what he could've said, and used to say. It keeps me up for hours.

"Maybe you should pass the blitz-trainin' today, ya? Try to get some rest while you're at it." Wakka said as he had another close look at my face.  
"No, I'll come." I answered.

My thoughts are driving me nuts. The only thing that distracts me of them is blitzball.

I looked up at Wakka, who seemed a bit worried. I grinned.  
"Or are you trying to keep me away from training so you can get better than me?"  
"Tch! Here I am gettin' all worried about you, and you give me that kinda talk! I don't need no training to be better than you, ya hear me!"

Wakka ranted on for a while, apparently quite loud, cause I never heard the girl that came walking up to me.  
"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" A girl with long blonde hair sat down on the empty seat next to me, not waiting for an answer. There were some other girls standing behind her, though they didn't sit down and just stood there watching.  
"Hi." I said scowling a little, not sure where this was coming from.

"Do you remember me?" she said.

After taking a better look at the girl I realized she was one of the 'fangirls' back at the blitzball match.  
"Yeah, I do." I nodded.  
"Good!" she smiled. "So um, me and my friends," she said, glancing over her shoulder quickly, "Are going to this party tonight! You wanna come? The drinks are on us!"

Wakka had a look on his face saying he wanted to come more than anything, but sadly he was ignored…

"Well?" the girl asked again after I didn't reply.  
"Yeah, alright. I'll come." I answered, though I wasn't too sure. The girl gave me a piece of paper and walked off, ignoring Wakka, who still had the same look on his face, a second time.

Wakka grunted. "You coulda said somethin', ya? I wanted to come!"  
But I didn't reply and just stared at the piece of paper I just got. The club's address and the phone number of the girl were scribbled down on it. I sighed and wondered about what the heck I was doing.

* * *

Yuna's POV:

"Yunie? Yuuunie?" I heard Rikku's voice clearly in the distance. I got up from the bench and walked over to her and Lulu once I spotted them.

Lulu had a rather guilty look on her face.  
"Yuna, I…"  
"No please," I interrupted. "I'm sorry for my reaction. I know you didn't mean it that way."

Lulu gave me an encouraging smile as she put her hand on my shoulder.  
"C'mon then, let's go back inside."

Once we made our way back into the school we bumped into the last person I wanted to see.  
Dona, with her merry group of friends.  
"Hey Squint-eye! Can you see me? I'm over here!" she yelled.  
"I'm sure I can see you, my eyes are fine. But I'd rather look at paint dry." I replied, not even glancing in her direction for a second. _Dona put me through enough trouble as it is._

Rikku giggled loudly and stuck out her tongue to Dona, who was already very pissed.  
"Way to go Yunie!" she cheered some more.

As we made our way to our next class, we saw Gippal having a random conversation with another classmate. Lulu -apparently feeling responsible for me- tapped him on the shoulder roughly. After Gippal had a quick look at us, he said bye to the guy he was talking to earlier and focused on us instead.

"What can I do for you today, lovely ladies?" he laughed.  
Lulu looked as if she was about to slap him across the face.

"Um," I stepped in, but not really knowing what to say, "we were… eh…"  
"What's the deal with Yunie, you banana-head!" Rikku cut me off angrily, placing her hands on her hips.

"Whoa, whoa!" Gippal waved his hands around. "No need to get so angry…"  
"No?! Well you practically asked her out, practically made it clear you like her, and now you're practically ignoring her!" Rikku's face had gone strangely red from excitement.

"Alright, alright. I'll explain." Gippal sighed, sounding a little nervous.  
"Clean cut, I don't like Yuna – I like you, Rikku."

Rikku looked as if she just saw a Shoopuff fly. I felt a bit hurt, but wouldn't let it show.

"Don't go thinking I'm a coward! I just _always_ mess up the first dates. Back home, I was pretty much known for messin' up around the ladies. So hey, I thought, new home, new chances. I noticed right away that Yuna was close to you, Rikku. So I tried asking her stuff about what to do on first dates. Didn't wanna mess up anymore, a'right?"

"This was your greatest mess-up, you coward." Lulu said coldly.  
"You… like me?" said Rikku confusedly.

Rikku appeared to be happy and angry at the same time. One moment she'd giggle and flirt a bit, and the next moment she'd be ranting at him for using me.

I wasn't really listening anymore…

I guess it was just the thought that made me happy. Sometimes, when you're a bit insecure and it's hard to see anything but your own flaws, you wish someone would simply accept you for who you are. So that you can accept yourself a little more. It doesn't really matter who it is, just as long as _someone_ accepts and loves you. And I guess it's also that people can get lonely, all the time.

* * *

Tidus' POV:

8:47 PM. I was expected at the club in less than fifteen minutes. I grabbed my coat, put it on, and rechecked my hair in the mirror in the hallway. As I was just about to open the door and walk out, the phone rang. I sighed and choose to ignore it, I knew it'd be my dad, and I knew he'd be too drunk to say anything reasonable - as always.

I opened the door I walked out into the rain, and slammed the door shut again behind me. I grunted. _Why didn't I have a car like a normal person?_ Or just an umbrella would be nice too. Worn out as I was from blitzball practice this afternoon, and I didn't need this bad weather to make me feel worse. I checked the little piece of paper in my hand. Good thing that it wasn't too far away.

After about 5 minutes, I was just about to check the piece of paper again – when I could suddenly make out some music somewhere in the distance. It was harder to hear because of the rain. When I got closer I realized I had to be in the right place. The music I had already heard earlier was playing loudly, and several disco-lights were dancing through the windows. Good, it looked like this could be a lot of fun. I walked up to the front. The girl with long blonde hair who invited me stood at the entrance waiting for me.

"Yay! I'm so glad you could make it!" she cheered.

I grinned and stepped in. She took my coat off and threw it on some stairs along with the other coats. I couldn't help but laugh, I was completely soaked. We walked through another set of doors to the actual party, which had already started to heat up a little. The bright lights flashed into my eyes and the music slammed into my ears. It gave me some sort of energy boost, and I didn't feel like standing still.

"Where's the booze?" I asked before I realized it.

The girl laughed and took my hand. She dragged me across the room, walking past all the people drinking and dancing. Before I knew it I had joined them and I was drinking almost constantly. I started to feel stranger and stranger as the booze hit in. My vision had gone blurry and I didn't seem to be fully aware of all that happened around me. The blonde girl seemed to get closer to me. I wanted to kiss her, and it was like everything that would normally hold me back was fading away. Why shouldn't I kiss her? Briefly an image of Yuna's beautiful face flashed through my mind.

Did it matter? Would she care?

No.

I leaned forward and kissed the blonde girl whose name I didn't even know.

_It doesn't matter._

I kept trying to say that to myself while kissing the girl.

I couldn't even feel anything. She was kissing me back like no tomorrow, but I could hardly feel her lips on mine. This was wrong. Like this I wouldn't be anything better than my dad, who always getting drunk and doing the exact things he shouldn't do.

I broke the kiss and stepped back. While the alcohol was playing all sorts of tricks on me I somehow managed to grab my coat and get outside. It was still raining. I walked for some time, but I sensed I wouldn't make it home. The exhaustion and alcohol got to me, and I everything turned black well before I even hit the floor…

* * *

That's all you're gonna get this year, come back again in 2009!

*Sighs* I sincerely hope I won't do that to you, but chances there's gonna be a new update soon are very slim. I think I should try to spin and end to this story before it spins out of control xD  
Well what else can I say. Reviews are what keeps me writing, because I actually feel guilty if I don't write while someone asks me to. But I won't make promises I know I might not keep.


	10. In the Midnight Rain

Hey everyone! I guess no one expected this, huh? It has been two years since my last update on this story! To be honest, I had pretty much forgotten about it. A few weeks ago though, a good friend reminded me of it and told me I had to finish it. And since then it's been on my mind. So hopefully I will be able to finish it now! For her, myself and anyone of you who still had an interest in this story :)

In addition, I have also gone back over the first nine chapters. Taking out some errors and adjusting several minor things I just couldn't agree with anymore. It's been quite interesting for me to see how my writing style has changed over the years. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this story and encourage me to finish it! Thank you everyone! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**In the Midnight Rain

Tidus' POV

Ouch, I haven't felt this bad in a long time.  
My body feels heavy, my head feels like it is about to burst, and I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Where am I, anyway? Did I do what I think I did? My brain hurts…  
The only thing that's getting through to me is the sound of rain falling and the cold stingy feeling when it hits my face.

I tried to get up several times but everything felt so heavy I could hardly even move. How did I even get here? _Did I go to a club and get drunk?_ _And worse... did I kiss some random girl?  
_Oh man, I'm so stupid! I would like to hit my head against something, but I can't even lift it.

I wish there was someone here… But it's like I've chased everyone away. I could've taken Wakka to this party (he'd have killed for that), I got mad and blew off Dona for apologizing (OK, she had it coming), and Yuna… _I guess I should've told her how I feel._ …Now she's interested in this Gippal-guy, and after what I did… How am I gonna face her?

I coughed a few times. Lying on the sidewalk in the rain in the dead of night couldn't be very good.  
"I have to get home," I said to myself, but I still couldn't find the strength to do so. I felt close to passing out again. The last thing I thought of was the last thing I could say…  
"Yuna…"

**. . .**

"Tidus..?"  
"Uuugh, five minutes more…"  
"Wh-What? Are you… are you alright?"

I moaned as I tried to wake up. Everything felt even worse than before… _Was I still in the same place? _I must have fainted again. I slowly opened my eyes and stared directly into a pair of green eyes. Or were they _blue_? No wait, definitely green. Or maybe… _blue and green_?**  
**  
"Y-Yuna!" I exclaimed. I shot up but fell back in pain.  
"Wh-What are you doing here?" I stammered disoriented.  
"I could very well ask you the same thing," Yuna said.

Yuna had squatted down next to me and had a worried look on her face.  
My mind suddenly flashed back to the party and the girl.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, Yuna. I'm really sorry."  
"Sorry about what?"  
"I'm so stupid, I.. I did something I didn't want to and now I, I don't think you—"  
"Just calm down," Yuna said quietly.

I squeezed my eyes together in pain, my head hurt so bad it was like a shoopuff was jumping on it.  
Apparently Yuna noticed, as she gently placed her hand on my forehead. Good thing it was dark, cuz I felt my cheeks warm up.

* * *

Yuna's POV

I'm not sure why I just put my hand on his forehead, but he seemed to be in a lot of pain. I guess I hoped it would make him feel better.  
But how did he end up here like this? And what was he just apologizing about? I had a lot of questions, but he was the first to ask one.

"Why are you here, Yuna? What time is it?"  
"It's around 0:25 AM. " I laughed. "I wasn't feeling so great so Rikku and Lulu took me to see a movie to cheer me up, which ended late."  
"To cheer you up…?"  
"It's nothing, really. Let's get you home, unless you enjoy lying there in the rain."  
"Not really," he groaned.

Tidus managed to get up a little bit. Eventually I helped him on his feet and he leaned against me for support. It seemed he had a bit too much to drink. And his clothes were soaking wet. Nonetheless I tried to hold the umbrella I brought over his head as well.  
"So, what was up?" he asked as he slowly started walking, still leaning on me.  
Though it rather felt like I should be the one asking questions, I answered anyway.

"Well, someone I thought liked me turned out to be using me in the end."  
"Gippal-guy?" he guessed.  
I laughed. "Yes, Gippal-guy."

"But really, how did you end up here like this?" I asked.  
"I guess…" he seemed to be giving this a lot of thought, "…I got _drunk_."  
I chuckled a bit sheepishly. _No really?_  
"And you passed out?" I continued.  
"Yeah," Tidus scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hey, but wait!" Tidus nearly lost his balance as he tripped over a protruding stone. "Gippal-guy… was using you?"  
"Well, yes. But it wasn't really that big a—"  
"What an idiot…" he interrupted.

I smiled. Somehow it made me feel a lot better to hear him call Gippal an idiot. I guess it almost was like Tidus was standing up for me again.

We continued to walk home at a short pace. Even though it felt like I had a lot of questions earlier, I couldn't think of anything else to say now. So we just walked next each other in silence, until Tidus suddenly stopped in his step. I looked at him questionably.

"Yuna?"  
He had an unfamiliar serious tone in his voice. It made me a bit nervous.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"I'm an idiot," he lowered his head a bit.  
I gave him a surprised look. _Why would he say that?_

He started coughing a bit. "I.. eh.." he seemed to want to continue, but his sentence ended with something else.  
"I.. don't feel so great." He bended through his knees somewhat and was trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes in pain.  
I dropped the umbrella and quickly placed my hands on his shoulders. He looked ready to fall over again any second.  
"Tidus?"

Suddenly he leaned in against me and rested his head over my shoulder. I gasped silently in surprise. Was he fainting again? Suddenly I could feel him put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. My breath got stuck in my throat. _What was he doing?_ A strange feeling rushed through my entire body and my heart was racing in my chest. I couldn't believe I was this close to him. Close enough to feel his warm slow breaths against my neck. Close enough to feel his heartbeat.

He was shivering. Without really thinking about it I put my arms around him as well and rested my head against his chest. We just stood there for a while, the rain peacefully clattering around us as it hit the ground. By now we were both soaking wet. And when I thought for a second how strangely romantic this was, I felt a warm fuzzy feeling in my chest and a smile spread over my face. I closed my eyes for a bit and cherished the moment.

Just a few seconds later, Tidus let out a rather humorous moan, and I was brought back to the reality of the situation. I couldn't help but laugh, could this moment possibly get any more awkward? As soon as that thought crossed my mind, Tidus let out another unpleasant moan, turned away from me as quick as he could… and threw up a bit on the sidewalk.

"Oh, gross!" was the outburst I couldn't suppress.  
Tidus stood bent over, his hands on his knees, spitting some more on the sidewalk. Not the most charming situation I'd ever seen him in.

"Are you okay?" I laughed.  
To my surprise, Tidus let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I'm… all good."  
He spat once more and slowly got back up. His normally nicely tanned face now seemed a little pale.  
I laughed again. "We really need to get you home."

I grabbed my umbrella that I had dropped on the ground earlier and held it over him.  
"Silly goose," Tidus muttered.  
"What? After all this, you're calling _me_ silly?"  
"We're as wet as a dog! What good is the umbrella gonna do now?"  
"Uhm…"

About 10 minutes later we had reached our houses. I walked with him to his and helped him open his front door. He looked at me with weary eyes. For a split second I thought he was going to lean forward again, but he didn't.  
"Thanks," he muttered.  
"It's okay. Just dry up and get some rest now, alright?" I smiled.  
He nodded and closed his front door behind him.

I walked back to my house and went inside. I decided to take a quick shower before going to bed to warm up again. As I stood in the shower, I listened to how to water clattered on tiles, just like the rain had hit the pavements outside. It was peculiar. After all this time of being afraid to reach out to Tidus, it was surprisingly easy when he was hardly conscious. I laughed a bit. How sad was that?

* * *

The next Monday Tidus didn't show up at school and didn't seem to get out of his house. Rumour had it that he had mysteriously come down with a cold. Which was not much of a surprise.

I laughed as I talked to Rikku and Lulu about it in the hallway. "Even if he hadn't taken a nap in the pouring rain and come down with that cold, he'd still have one hell of a hangover."  
"I still can't believe you just found him drunk and passed out on the street, Yunie. That's just too weirdish!"  
"Weirdish?" Lulu commented her on her grammar.

As usual, Rikku ignored Lulu's stoic comments blissfully.  
"You should be glad he didn't make any passes at you!" she went on. "Trust me, drunk guys are damn weird!"  
"Not weirdish?" Lulu called her on it again.

_He did actually make a pass_, I thought to myself. Or well, at least I think he did. I hadn't really given much thought to his intentions before. Now that I did think about it, I felt somewhat saddened to realize it might have been a mere result of his drunken slumber. It could be that he doesn't even remember. Or maybe it had nothing to do with me at all, he might just have well clang to Dona if she had been in front of him. Ugh, Dona. My face went sour at the thought of her.

"You look like you're biting down on a lemon." Rikku aptly commented.  
I laughed, "Yeah, I suppose so."

I put the smile back on my face. I didn't really intend for these thoughts to bring me down today. Either if they were of the utterly annoying bump in the road, snuck-up little twerp-person that was Dona, or Tidus' questionable intentions that night. Today was not the right day. Since today there was another discouraging matter all together: Today, was test day. Yay!

A math test was treacherously waiting for me behind the next door. Ready to do my head in with incomprehensible equations, calculations and complications… Oh great.

* * *

Tidus' POV

"OW, OW, OW! MY HEAD!" I yelled out.  
"Sheesh! Relax already, ya?"  
"You're making it worse!"  
"No, no, no! The coach showed me this before, ya? If you have intense headaches, it is because you hold a lot of tension in your neck! Just lemme fix it for ya!"  
Wakka was ruthlessly massaging my neck and shoulders.  
"NOOO, cut it out!"

I could easily tell him that my headaches had nothing to do with any kind of tension in my neck and had everything to do with alcohol, but I had a hunch he'd laugh at me so hard my head would burst. Was it even normal to still have this much of a hangover two days after…?

"Fine then, suit yourself!" Wakka gave up and sat himself down on a chair. "Just as long as you go back to school and blitzball practice soon, ya? That's important!"  
"Alright, ma." I curtly replied.  
"Good! …Wait, what?"  
I grinned.

"So, how was that party Saturday, eh?"  
"Nothing special," I said a bit too fast.  
"Oh, so something happened! Spill the beans, blonde-boy!"  
"Blonde-boy?"  
"You got so many nicknames for me, thought I'd return ya the favor! Anywho, answer already!"

"Oh well, you know. Lots of music, lots of beer, lots of girls..."  
By now Wakka stared off into the distance drooling as if he saw the gates of Heaven open up in front of him. But then I suddenly remembered something that made me feel as nauseous as I must have been on Saturday.  
I kissed a girl and I didn't like it…

And I know Yuna helped me get home, but that's about all I know. Oh man, I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing. I stared out in front of me, realizing a second too late that if I did that too long…

"Yo, wake up!"  
"OUCH!"

…Wakka would knock me on my forehead to see if anyone was home.

"Don't do that!"  
"Oh right, sorry, ya?"  
I groaned.

"So eh, I still need your help getting Lu, man."  
For a second I felt like telling him to give up. Lulu wasn't into him at all. He had been trying for weeks to simply ask her out, but nothing came of it. But then I guess I wasn't much different with Yuna. After about a month or so, even though I see her at school almost every day and she lives next door to me, nothing came of that either. I wanted to get to know her better and I wanted her to know me. I guess I wanted all that Wakka wanted with Lulu, too. I wanted her to be mine.  
"I'll need your help too, then."  
"Wha?"  
"There's someone I really like."

* * *

W00t, the end of chapter 10! Finally Tidus has put his feeling into words.  
I totally didn't mean to end this chapter here though. But I was just writing what came to me and then I realized this would be a nice point to end the chapter. So it might have turned out a little shorter than I intended, but I will start the next one soon.

Remember to send me a message/review or something when you think I'm taking too long.  
I hope you enjoyed it!

See you soon!  
_~Saekaeru_


	11. Shattered

Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry for the long wait! Though hey, at least this one didn't take two years to write! (I'd _almost_ feel proud...) Many thanks to eternally awesome and ever faithful **The Lonely Fox**,** Hinagy**, **VioletSkiesxX, rushninja**,** AmiiLouu**,** Zexy**,** The Lonely Fox (yes, twice~ cause she's that awesome)**,** Hegodart** and** Evra89 **for your kind words! And many thanks to **christian** as well for the kick in the butt (btw, I hope you can read this sometime not during 4:30 AM on a school night ;D)!

Anyway, I'm really glad I still got so many reviews after all this time, I truly appreciate it! :D  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chappie, I made it extra long! And Merry X-mas in advance to you all! ;)

_~Saekaeru_

* * *

**Chapter 1****1  
**Shattered

Tidus' POV:

The next day I was feeling okay again, so I went back to school. Ever since I realized how I felt about Yuna a sense of relief had washed over me. Like I finally got the last piece of the puzzle and saw the whole picture. But now it got me walking through the halls uneasily and on edge. I was nervous to run into her. Not only because of how I feel about her, but also because I have no idea what actually happened last Saturday. Seeing as I don't think she was as drunk as I was, she probably remembers each and every detail. Oh, man!

"Come on, tell me who it is!" Wakka whispered to me rather loudly, it hardly being a whisper.  
I still hadn't actually told him who it was, since I didn't trust him to keep his wide trap shut. And it had to be me. I wanted to be the one to tell her. _Today_.

Wakka and I were walking toward history class together and turned a corner on our way.  
Suddenly creeping from about that corner, Dona appeared and walked passed us. She threw me a devilish glare, I guess she didn't have much of a reason to like me anymore.. I swallowed again nervously. Dona'll probably be even more pissed off when she finds out the one girl she tried to keep from me, is the one I like so much. Dona might egg my house!

We turned another corner and suddenly I saw Lulu, Rikku and of course… _Yuna_.  
I froze.  
"Wakka, wait!"  
I grabbed Wakka's t-shirt from behind and yanked him back around the corner.  
"I… I can't!" I stuttered. "Sh-She's right there!"  
"Who is?" Wakka boldly turned his head around the corner again. Then his head turned red with fury as he glanced over his shoulder back at me.  
"LULU? You like _Lu_, seriously?"  
"Sssh! No, no, no! I'd never…!" I hissed softly, hoping the girls wouldn't hear.  
"Imma gonna do your head in, ya wussy chocobo!"

Wakka grabbed my head and locked it under his arm.  
"Ouch, ouch! Dude, no! It's not Lulu!"  
"Then who is it, huh?"  
Wakka turned his head again, now looking at Rikku.  
"It's the Al Bhed, then! Isn't it?"  
I didn't want to say anything. If I said it wasn't Rikku either, even an idiot could figure out who it was instead. And Wakka was your average idiot.  
"I can't say! Just lemme go already!"  
"Fine! But I'll figure it out sooner or later, ya?"

Wakka finally loosened his headlock grip and I took a moment to catch my breath. Wakka sure had a lot of power in those upper arms of his..  
"You comin' or what?" Wakka was already making his way toward the classroom.

I peeked around the corner again but Yuna, Rikku and Lulu were gone. They must have gone inside already. I swallowed again nervously. Okay, so I didn't have to talk to her now, but I sure had to talk to her later. I anxiously scratched the back of my head for a bit as I followed Wakka inside. Now I just had to get through history class without staring at her too much…

* * *

Yuna's POV:

My eyes couldn't help but follow Tidus as he walked in. Though he's had two days to rest since Saturday, he still seemed a bit pale and uneasy. I had hoped he would look back at me for a second and smile, but he just stared in front of him as if something were troubling him.  
I grabbed my history books out of my bag and started to read a random paragraph to distract myself. But as much as I tried, the history of the city of Guadosalam failed to intrigue me now even less than it normally could. The hour passed by very slowly. I had to yawn constantly and I was relieved when the bell rang. I grabbed my books together and I put them back in my bag. As I stood up I could see Tidus walk past me hastily.

"Tidus!" I called out to him, not really thinking.  
He swiftly stopped to turn around and look at me, he stammered but didn't actually say anything.  
"How are you feeling?" I said when he continued to keep quiet, and I couldn't think of anything better to say.  
"Oh, I'm f-fine. Thanks!"

He turned around again and walked out of the classroom at the same pace as before, if not faster. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. Why was he so jumpy? He must be embarrassed because of everything that happened Saturday.  
I took my bag and hung it over my right shoulder, I traced his steps outside the classroom, where Lulu and Rikku were waiting for me for lunch. Or actually, just Rikku.

"Where's Lulu?" I asked.  
"She said there was something she had to do, so she went on ahead. However, there's something I need to ask you, Yunie." Rikku suddenly had a surprisingly serious look on her face, and her voice lacked its usual chipper tone.  
"Okay," I said cautiously, "what is it, Rikku?"

She glanced down and bit on the nail of her thumb as if she were ashamed and embarrassed.  
"Well, Gippal asked if I, – uhm…"  
Suddenly I got what she was trying to say.

"It's okay, Rikku. I don't mind if you go out with him. I don't mind at all," I smiled.  
"Really?" she looked up at me with a striking hesitance in her eyes.  
"Yes, really." I nodded to her in assurance.  
She went quiet and stared down at her feet again. I guess she needed to hear more from me in order to truly believe me.  
"It's horrible being kept from someone you like, just because someone told you you can't be with them." I reassured her. After all, I knew exactly what that was like, and remembered well how much that hurt at the time.

"Aren't you… mad at him?" Rikku inquired further.  
"Maybe a little," I laughed. "But I think I can forgive him if he treats my favorite niece well."  
"Am I not your _only_ niece?" she retorted.  
We both giggled for a bit, and then we both knew it was all water under the bridge.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Rikku went on, fortunately sounding much more like her usual self again. "Guess who's coming to Zanarkand for a live concert in two weeks?" she paused in a seeming attempt to create more tension; "_The Black Magicians_!" she yelled out eventually.  
Though I was surprised by her news, I couldn't help but laugh. "_Mages_, Rikku! The Black Mages!"  
"Same difference! But that's not the point! We can finally set up our Wakka and Lulu match-making project now!"  
"Yes, that's great!" I smiled excitedly.

"We will have to make sure she doesn't find out though! Wakka needs to be the one to ask her!" Rikku continued to ramble on enthusiastically.  
"Right, he has to buy two tickets and then she'll have no choice but to go with him," I remembered the plan we had laid out so ingeniously a few weeks before.  
"We need to go tell Tidus right away!" Rikku chirped.

I felt butterflies in my stomach at the mention of his name. I wanted to protest against the idea, but she had already started to drag me by the wrist as she ran toward the cafeteria. Rikku and I barged through the cafeteria doors, causing for quite a few heads to turn. I glanced around, but luckily Lulu wasn't here yet. In the meantime, Rikku had spotted Tidus and launched herself toward her target like a missile, still dragging me along the way. As she made a sudden break, I flew past her and almost bumped into Tidus, who had just put his lunch on the table, where he was about to sit down with Wakka.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Tidus gasped. He seemed caught off guard. I wanted to apologize but I didn't seem to get a chance to.  
"We have something important to tell you!" Rikku started. "You tell him, Yunie!"  
Not expecting this sudden opening for me to speak, I blushed and was at a loss for words for a few seconds. Tidus looked at me with his azure blue eyes intensely, which made me feel weak in the knees. Why did he have to look at me like that?  
"Uhm.. The Blue Mages are coming here for a concert in two weeks," I finally uttered nervously, still staring deeply into Tidus' eyes. Tidus looked at me in confusion. Did I say something wrong?

I glanced over at Rikku, who scowled as if she was thinking intensely.  
"I thought you said they were _black_…" she mumbled.  
"What?"  
"The Black Mages, you said _blue_."  
"Oh.. right!" I blushed even more, now Rikku was the one correcting me!

Tidus said nothing. He still seemed confused and simply sat down with his lunch, apparently too lost in thought to give any sort of reply whatsoever to our news. I could only wonder what he was thinking…

* * *

Tidus' POV:

I stared at my lunch in front of me, still trying to figure out what just happened. The situation seemed familiar and it reminded me of something, but what?

The two girls sat down at our table. Yuna took the empty seat next to mine. I looked at her for a second and she smiled at me. I smiled back awkwardly, now feeling even more confused. Did something happen between us last Saturday? Argh! I don't know what it is!

"Penny for your thoughts?"  
I glanced sideways and Yuna was looking at me, that cute smile still framing her face. There was absolutely no way I could tell her what I was thinking! I stammered trying to look for any kind of right answer.

"Yes Blondie, whattaya think we should do about the concert?" Rikku added.  
_Oh right.. _The Black Mages concert, I was hardly able to catch what Yuna was saying before.

Wakka, who was sitting across from me, looked about as confused as I was.  
"What's this all about, ya?"

Rikku decided to explain.  
"Okay, so Yunie, me and Tidus had come up with a plan to set you up with Lulu."  
"You know I'm into Lu?" Wakka said surprised, taken aback.  
"Oh c'mon, the entire world knows! And we're tired of looking at your lonesome sulky face!" Rikku giggled. Wakka threw her a stare.

"The plan was to wait for a Black Mages concert," Yuna continued.  
"And then you would buy two tickets and ask her to go with you."

"Oh, c'mon! She'll never want to go with me to some stupid concert!" Wakka sighed, seeming to have lost any hope long ago of being able to "woo" the cold-hearted Lulu.  
"It's her favorite band, I'm sure she'd go, even with someone like you!" Rikku reassuringly patted Wakka on the back.  
"Whaddaya mean _someone like me, _eh?"  
"We just need to make sure she doesn't find out there's a concert!" Rikku went on, lowering her voice a bit, as if someone might be spying in on the conversation. "Then in the end, when the tickets sell out, she'll have no choice but to go with you!"

Wakka suddenly seemed very confident and he grinned mischievously.  
"That sounds like a plan to me, ya?"  
"We'll all pitch in to pay for the tickets!" Rikku encouraged him some more.  
"Wait.. what? I don't have the cash for that!" I stammered. Before I had the chance to actually object though, Rikku told us all to shush as she saw Lulu make her way over. And she had brought unwanted company.

"Gippal!" Rikku jumped up from her seat happily and giggled.  
I, on the other hand, wasn't at all happy to see him.  
"What are you doing here?" Rikku asked.  
"We had a little heart-to-heart," Lulu answered for him as she calmly sat down at our table. Gippal grinned uneasily, pulled out an extra chair and also sat down next to Rikku. Looking at the guy suddenly jogged my memory. Didn't Yuna tell me he was just using her? I glanced at Rikku - who was still giggling like a school girl. _Probably to get to her_, I thought. I could feel myself starting to dislike him even more. I even felt the urge to just go ahead and wipe that stupid smirk right off his face. I glanced over at Yuna, who I expected to be upset by him being here, but she was smiling like always. I felt kinda relieved, at least that meant she didn't really care for him anymore.

Rikku obviously still wanted to know more about their heart-to-heart. She was sitting on the edge of her seat looking intensively at Lulu. "So.. what did you two talk about?"  
"I just made something clear to him." Lulu said, not really answering the question.

I stared at my lunch again. It was odd that I could only remember some things of last Saturday. I still remembered the party, the girl, _doing that one stupid thing with the girl_, passing out on the street, Yuna finding me, her telling me about Gippal. But that's all. Now I got this nervous feeling in my gut that I'm forgetting the most important part..

As I was drifting off in thought again, I never realized that a few moments from now, something horrible was gonna happen. Something that I should've seen coming, and which I couldn't undo. Something that was gonna ruin _everything_... And I wasn't going to be able to stop it...

* * *

Yuna's POV:

Judging from Lulu's solid expression and Gippal's awkward laugh, I was pretty sure Lulu threatened him. I caught myself smiling a bit at the thought of Lulu yelling at Gippal, ensuring him of the fact that he'd be in need another eye patch if he'd harm Rikku or mistreat her, and that she would see to this personally.

Suddenly I saw something from the corner of my eye. A girl was making her way through the cafeteria towards our table. I had a good look at her face. Anyone could tell that she was very pretty. She had high cheekbones that she showcased with some pink blush, and her ample lips were covered in shiny lip-gloss. Her eyes were grey, and she had lustrous long light-blonde hair to well over her shoulders. She walked over with a sense of confidence in her each and every step that I could never have, for which I felt a sense of admiration.

But as she started to get closer I began feeling a bit uneasy. Though I didn't recognize her at first, I got the unsettling idea she might be one of Tidus's fan girls. And what happened next I could barely wrap my mind around…

The girl approached Tidus. She leaned in over the table right in front of me. I could even feel her blonde hair shortly brush against my cheek as she swiftly moved passed me, to Tidus, who she kissed, full on the lips.

I stopped breathing. For a second my vision turned black and I felt faint. I quickly tried to convince myself she was just some crazed-out fan stepping way out of line, but it was pointless.

"I just can't get enough of your kisses, they're so good," I heard her tell him.  
"Wh-What are you doing?" Tidus said.  
"C'mon, you and me at that party last Saturday, that definitely meant something," she continued.

It was nauseating. I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand to be near that girl any longer. To hear her talk about him like that, or to see that confident smile on her perfect face. Or to even smell her intensely sweet perfume. But so much more than that, more than anything of all, I couldn't stand to be near _him_ anymore, ever again.

For a few more seconds, I pretended to have no heart or feelings, I shoved my chair back and got up calmly. At first I walked but then I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Anything to escape.

* * *

Tidus' POV:

"YUNA!"  
I yelled after her as loud as I could but I knew she wouldn't stop. I jumped up so fast my chair fell over. I had to stop her. I wasn't gonna lose her like this. Not because of this stupid girl. Not because of the stupid things I did. _Not like this._

Yuna had already run out of the cafeteria and I couldn't see her anymore. Somehow, I started to feel so scared and desperate, it felt sickeningly bad in the pit of my stomach. I kept running and called out her name several times more. I turned a corner and suddenly saw her, still running at top-speed through a hallway. I ran as fast as I could and I finally caught up with her.

"Yuna, wait!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. She wouldn't look at me and turned her head the other way. "Let me go…" she said softly.  
"No. Not until you hear me out." I tried to stay calm but my voice was shaking.  
"The girl means nothing to me, okay? It was an accident, I only kissed her when I was drunk." As I was saying it I realized I only made it all sound worse. "I didn't mean to…"  
"Let me go," she said, louder this time.  
"Yuna, please..."

She finally turned her face my way and looked me in the eye.  
"Let go."  
She was crying.

I was so shocked my grip on her hand loosened and she turned and stepped away. I wanted to move after her but at the same time I didn't know how. Just when I thought she might start running from me again, she hesitantly turned back around and looked at me once more, tears still in her eyes. She almost seemed angry, something I had never seen before.

She spoke up, softly at first.  
"You know, I was glad when you first came here. You were different to me than other guys were. You reached out to me. You were kind and you tried to make me smile."  
As out of place as it was now, a smile was about to form itself on my lips. Until I realized she was speaking in past tense the entire time…

She went on. "But then there were times when you suddenly wouldn't look at me anymore, or say hello to me when we'd meet somewhere. These were times I realized you were with another girl. Which I could understand. So whenever that happened I'd tell myself to forget about you. That I was fooling myself, thinking you could like me as much as I liked you. But then, as soon as you'd be on your own again, you'd come back to me and make me feel like there was something between us." She paused and looked down, her voice shaking slightly. "…And then you go off and do something like this again! I don't know how to even entrust a tiny piece of my heart to you!"  
She remained still, seeming to expect _any_ kind of a response.

But I had one last horrible mistake to make, which was not knowing what to say at that moment...  
She did was what was only reasonable. She turned and she walked away.  
Before I could fully take in everything that happened, and even more so – everything she had just said – she had disappeared from my eyes altogether, and I was unsure if her eyes would ever meet mine again...

* * *

Ahahaha, I bet you all hate me now! xD  
Stalk me some more to get some more!

_~Saekaeru_


End file.
